The L and L story
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Two girls who are on the run from slade meet the titans. will they instantly be friend? and how did they even get their abilities? story better then summary
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans Fan Fiction Story

By: Laces and Lightning

**Hello readers! My good friend Lightning and i started writting this story! it was tons of fun to write and hopefully you will enjoy it too. whenever it say's Kry's P.O.V, Lightning wrote it, and whenever you see Skipper's P.O.V, i, laces, wrpte it. we don't own teen titans, but we do own Kry, Skipper, and later on, Misty, and Lily. Enjoy!**

**-Laces **

Chapter 1

Kry's POV

"Stupid Skipper, how could she get detention again? That's how many times now? Ten? Ugh, wait until Mom and Dad find out!" I muttered angrily under my breath. My flip-flops slap hard against the floor, as I past the main office of the school. I smiled sweetly at the secretary, but as soon as she was out of sight, I took off in a full out sprint, trying to find the detention room. I sighed when I reached Room 45, exhausted, I had been running forever; I listened to my heart beat, it beating as fast as a humming bird's wings. I leaned against the wall, trying to hide from the nearby teachers that liked to stay in school after hours.

I didn't understand why they would. I thought teachers wanted to get out of this building as much as the students. I sighed again, when my heart beat was back to normal. _Time to check more rooms, yay, isn't it this fun? _I thought to myself. I was always the one who had to sneak into detention; I didn't want my poor sister dying of boredom. I giggled again, thinking of what my mother would say if she saw me now.

My mother would look surprised, but still upset, her golden brown eyes full of quiet anger. She would place her hands on her hips and say, "Krystal, honey you shouldn't sneak into detention to keep your sister Skipper ,company. She has to learn her lesson in behaving at school"

I had to laugh at poor impression of my beautiful mother; she look actually like Skipper but was calm and quiet like me, but when she was angery, she showed it just like Skipper. I pictured my parents in of our family portrait that was just above the couch in our living room. My father had pearl gray whitish hair like me, with ice blue eyes; people always said that I looked actually like my father. The thought made me smile now, all alone in the deserted school hallway. My mother was like Skipper with her long curly golden brown hair, and her pretty golden brown eyes.

I wasn't paying any attention, and that's when I bumped into someone. The impact was so sudden that it sent both of us falling onto the floor with a thud. I looked up and glared at the person. As soon as I saw him, I knew he was rich. With his over gelled black hair, his fancy clothes and his green eyes. I knew he had to be snobby.

"Hi, my name is Dick Grayson. What's your name, miss?" said the boy called "Dick Grayson". _Dick Grayson? How come that name sounds so familiar? Wait, isn't that the name of the little kid Bruce Wayne adopted? _I thought, shaking my head.

The boy stood up slowly and offered his hand, and I grabbed it slowly, noticing that the boy's hand was all clammy like he was nervous or something. I smiled sweetly, everyone loved my smile and everyone did anything I asked.

"My name is Krystal, with a "K" instead of a "C" but you can call me Kry. Not many people have the joy of calling me that except my sister Skipper and my parents" I laughed remembering when my silly sister came up with the nickname, Kry for me when we were little kids.

Dick smiled, his green eyes, sparkled happily.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Bruce Wayne or something?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows. As soon as I said that, Dick narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

"I'm on vacation for your information. And I heard that some guy is looking for two young girls who go to this school. This guy is planning on kidnapping these girls for some reason and I need to find them" Dick looked kind of scary while he scanned the hallway for anything unusual.

I took a half step away; _Ok this guy is kind of weird_, I thought.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Dick. And hey do you know where the detention room is today?" I asked, feeling kind of on edge and I am more of the relaxed person.

Dick smiled; like I should have known all along where detention was being held today. "Kry, the detention room is in Room 08."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! This chapter was written by me, Laces. Please enjoy!**

Cpt.2

Skippers P.O.V

_Hmmm… It's a pitty, really. I left my oatmeal packets at home, so I can't fake throw up. I lost my supply of coacroches to release, and I've run out of illnesses to copy. All I can really do is wait for to leave the class room, and crawl out the window. _Suddenly I herd footsteps. My sisters footsteps. I smiled happily. _Kry's come to save me from the worste place on earth! _The door slowly creeked open, and in came my blue eyed sister.

"I'm here for Skipper. She has a doctors appointment." she said calmly. I knew she was lieing. _She's the best. Or am I going to the doctors? I can't go to the doctors! They'll give me the flu shot for sure! Ok ok… wait. Calm down. _looked up from his book.

"Samantha ?" he said in a monotone voice. I looked up at him. "You may go." he finished, then returned his gaze on his book.

"Yipee! See ya losers!" I exclaimed at my classmates, gravbing Kry's hand, and pulling her out of the room.

"Thanks for the save Kry, I owe you one."I grinned.

"Don't thank me yet. Mom and dad are going to freak once they hear you've been in detension again." I kept my grin.

"But wait. How 'bout this." I cleared my voice like I was aout to sing. "Ma, Pa, I know ya yelled at me befo' about hurt'n fellers, but this time I didn't start it. Lil' ol' me was jus' mid'n my own buissness when out o' no where Johnny Lockered jus'punched poor ol' me. I couldn't do noth'n but fight back, and when I defeated 'im, he told the teachers that poor lil' ol' me started it." I frowned.

"Scince when did you have a southen accent?" Kry questioned with a small giggle.

"Forget the accent." I laughed walking out of the school doors. "I'm just saying. I blame Johnny for starting the fight, and botta bing botta boom, I'm home free." I smiled. Kry rolled her eyes.

"Since we both know that you started the fight, what did Johnny do that made you clobber him so bad?" I let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged,

"I'm not sure if I should say."

"Come on. I think you broke that guys arm. He must of done something really bad." she urgged. I let out a sigh.

"When I was walking to my next class, I herd Johnny's friends dare him to kiss the ugliest creature on earth. Next thing I know, before I was able to walk past, he gravbed my sholders and kissed me." I said. I saw sympathy in my sisters eyes.

"You know that you're not ugly. He only kissed you because he thinks you're beautiful." Kry said almost in a whisper. I smiled. Kry always knew how to make things right.

"You know what you should of done?" she questioned. I nodded my head.

"Instead of breaking his arm, I should of broke one of his ribbs." I sighed, wishing I did that.

"No!" exclaimed Kry. "You should've rubbed the fact in his face that a dare was the only possible way he could kiss you." she explained. I nodded my head again as we got to our house door.

"Thanks Kry." I smiled. I then added on. "I still wish I broke a rib."

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning, I am not like Skipper! 'cept for a few things. anyway, enjoy!**

.

Chpt.3

Skippers P.O.V

Before I opend the door, Kry stopped and slapped her forehead.

"What?" I inquired.

"We have to pick up milk at the general store. I promised mom that we would." she sighed.

"Okay, let's go to the store." I shrugged, not minding the walk. Jump city was a dangerous place, but I knew I could handel anything. The sun was setting and both Kry and I had goosebumps from the cooler weather, that our T-shirts couldn't hold off. I then felt an unexpected tap on my shoulder. I threw my elbow back, and it hit whoever it was square in the gut. As I turned around, I saw a boy with over jelled black hair, and lime green eyes. His arms were crossed over his stomach, and his face was bright red.

"Why the heck did you just elbow my gut!?" he exclaimed.

"Ummm… yah… sorry 'bout that." I shrugged.

"I just wanted to say hi to Kry." he said turning to my sister.

"What did you just call her?" I questioned, getting into a fighting stance. _Nobody ever calls her Kry, except family. Who the heck is this guy? _Kry put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Dick. Sorry about my sister attacking you." the fact that she knew the guy calmed me down a bit.

"It's okay." he said, still eyeing me nervously. "Bye." he said walking away. I had a feeling that a scared him off. No. I knew I scared him off.

"What was that for?" Kry questioned.

"Sorry. Most people know not to startle me, who was that guy anyway?"

"His name is Dick Grayson. I bumped into him while trying to find your detension room." she explained.

"Oh." I shrugged. Ten seconds went bye, then I bursted out laughing.

"What?" Kry questioned.

"Ha! His name is Dick." I laughed.

"You're so immature!" she exclaimed, but she still laughed whole heartedly with me.

**Sorry for the shortness. i would say something like that. please review!**

**-Laces**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Don't worry, lightning will write the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chpt.4

Skippers P.O.V

We finally bought the milk and were back at our front door.

"You sure we're not forgetting anything else?" I giggled.

"No. we should be fi-" just then I opend the door and stepped in with Kry. I herd the door close behind us, and in the living room, a man with a half orange half black mask stood in front of our parents, who were on the ground. The man herd us come in, and he was about six feet away from us. He was fully facing us, and I thought for sure I peed myself. The room felt eerie and cold. It was so quiet, that I thought I herd termites munching on the wood underneath our feet. I then herd Kry drop the milk carten. I gazed at our parents who were on the floor, bleeding from the sword that was still gripped in the murderers hand. I felt my eyes start to well up, and Kry already had tears streaking her cheeks.

"Pitty. Isn't it." chuckled the man, slowly stepping towards us. Kry and I gripped each others arms, and were paralyzed with fear. "They were such brillant people." I instantly knew that he was refurring to my parents. They were super smart scientists. I felt heat starting to build up in my stomach, just like when I was about to beat up somebody at school. My sadness quickly turned to anger.

"You... You murderer!" I exclaimed. I ripped my arm from Kry's hands and ran to the man to punch him. He caught my fist in mid air at what seemed to be the last second, which startled me. He then started to squeeze it tightly, not letting it go. I yelped loudly in pain. It felt like my hand was going to snap in the palm of the (Laces note: perverted.) man.

"Let her go!" exclaimed Kry. The man chuckled eerily.

"All you had to do was ask." and with that, he let my fist go, still throbbing in pain. Kry gravbed my arm and pulled me back a step. Fear was in my stomack, and I hated the feeling. I was barly afraid of anything.

"Who are you?" I questioned with a scowl. The man put his sword back in his sheith.

"Slade." he answered.

"Listen Slade!" Kry started, but then Slade leaned over a bit, narrowing his only visible eye. It sent chills up both of our spines. Kry shrank a bit and didn't finish her sentence, but I did.

"Why'd you just kill our parents you homicidal maniac!" I yelled. Slade chuckled again, which was really starting to agrivate me.

"You'll understand come time." I considered running out the front door, but with the guy's speed and strength, it would lead to an epic fail. I knew Kry was thinking the same thing. "Now you two are coming with me." he said, quickly grasping Kry's arm. I rammed my elbow into his gut and pulled Kry back.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" I exclaimed. Both Kry and I took the opportunity to dash out the door, and I herd Slade close behind.

"Skipper, what should we do?" Kry questioned while sprinting.

"I don't know… keep running?"

"How 'bout we find a police station." she panted.

"You're the brains." I shrugged.

**For all of you who are otu there, i want to make two staments.**

**1) SLADE IS NOT BATMAN!!!!**

**2) Slade is perverted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Lightnings chapter! Yah!!! :D Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Kry's POV

I ran as fast as I could, the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, reaching every part of my body. Skipper ran beside me, matching me step by step, trying to escape this maniac who had just killed our parents. My eyes watered as I remembered the scene, the man standing over our parents' bodies, my mother and father, covered in blood.

I would never see my mother's smile, or hear my father's laugh. All I had now was Skipper and I was not going to lose her. Never. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Slade falling behind, I sighed in relief. Maybe he was getting tired and decided it wasn't worth chasing two teenage girls. I grabbed Skipper's hand and pulled her behind a nearby house where we could hopefully get some rest.

We hide under a big bush, trying to blend in with our surroundings.

"Why?" Skipper whispered, tears falling down her tan cheeks. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gave her a tight hug.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we are going to avenge our parents', that's for sure, and you know why?" I asked, looking into Skipper's golden brown eyes.

Skipper shrugged. "Why?"

I smiled. "Because that's what they would have wanted"

Skipper nodded, and she turned to me. Her eyes watering and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back; it felt like we were hugging for hours, before I heard a voice.

"Well, isn't that touching?" Slade whispered, but before I could turn around, everything went black. The last thin I heard was Skipper shouting, "Slade! Don't touch me, you pervert! Krystal!"

**Lightning should have the next one too. Please review. He he, that rhymed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lightning again! Yah! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Kry's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing only bright light that temporily blinded me. I groaned. Ugh, my head hurt, what did Slade hit me with a brick? I opened my blue eyes so, they only let a little light in and once my eyes adjusted to the light, I completely opened them and looked around. The room was very plain and cold. There was nothing but stone walls. I leaned my head back and heard a faint thud when my head hit the pole. I tried to rub the sore spot on my head, but they were tied behind my back.

I glared at the floor, I really hated Slade now. First he kills my parents and now he kidnaps me and my sister. I barely remember what happened; I saw the pictures in my head, like a slide show. I fast forwarded, from when I was running around the school, after I met Dick Grayson, when I saved Skipper from detention, buying the milk, Skipper elbowing Dick by accident, and stopping paying close attention to when I saw my parents dead in my house, and running for my life, away from the creepiest man in the world, or at least Jump City.

I sighed and noticed another pole on the other side of the depressing room. There was my sister, her eyes closed, and she had her hands tied behind her back, like me. I felt tears falling down my cheeks; I hated to see my sister like this. But I saw the rise and fall of her chest. She was still breathing! I felt the weight rise off my shoulders, Skipper was okay!

I stared at Skipper, hoping she would wake up, but she kept sleeping. I sighed, "This is getting boring. Wait I have an idea"

I smiled, as I took a deep breath, Skipper would probably hate me for this but she needed to wake up now.

I screamed as loudly as I possibly could. "SKIPPER, WAKE UP!"

And that did the trick, Skipper jumped, golden brown eyes as big as the moon.

"Where am I? What happened?" Skipper whispered, she tried to scratch her head, but it ended badly. Skipper looked around her for the first time, realizing where she was.

"What the-? Slade, where are you! Get over here and let us go! You can't kidnap two teenage girls and kill their parents! SHOW YOUSELF!" Skipper screamed; her face flushed bright red.

"Skipper, calm down" I said gently.

Skipper glared at me. "Don't tell me to calm down, Kry. Don't you know what's happening, our parents are dead and this crazy guy just kidnapped us!"

I flinched, Skipper never yelled at me.

Skipper looked at the ground. "Sorry, Krystal; I didn't mean to take my angry out of you"

I smiled. "It's okay"

I looked back at Skipper and gasped. She was on fire, from head to toe and she wasn't hurt. She seemed perfectly fine. Not a scratch on her.

"Um… Skipper you know you're on fire right?" I looked at her with concern.

Skipper looked at her body and screamed. "Whoa! I'm on fire!"

Skipper looked at me and looked at the door and gasped. I turned my head, and saw Slade, with his half black and half orange mask covering his entire face except for his left eye. I glared, at him with pure hatred in my heart. But he wasn't staring at me, he was looking at Skipper.

"Well, look here, you have powers, isn't that nice" he muttered, quietly.

Slade glared at me, while whispering. "I wonder what you can do Krystal?" He pointed his sword tip at Skipper. I gasped, and felt a heavy wave of anger torture my body. My blood turned to ice, and closed my eyes for a second, but when I opened them, Slade and Skipper looked shocked. I looked down at my body, and saw it was covered in ice or maybe some kind of crystal. So I did have powers.

Cool.

Slade slowly stood and left the room.

I looked at Skipper. "Come on, we have to get out of here"

But it was no use, Slade was back in a matter of seconds but this time he had friends.

"It is time we brought these young ladies to the arena. They need to approve them selves. Have fun, Krystal and Skipper" Slade called before walking out of the room. His friends untied our wrists and pulled us up to our feet.

Skipper whimpered, "Kry, what did Slade mean by "arena"?"

"It means we have to fight, didn't you pay attention during history? We talked about the Greeks and Romans, they loved to fight in arenas" I whispered.

Skipper looked at me innocently as she whispered back. "No, sorry"

I giggled quietly as I shook my head, at my silly sister.

As soon as we were done talking, we were both dragged away, into the dark hallway, by Slade's minions.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing except Skipper! Kry is lightning's!**

Chpt. 7

Skippers P.O.V

Slade's "Friends" dropped us into some sort of giant empty room. Then they walked out of the room through some sort of futuristic door that closed on my face when I tried to follow them out. Then two figures stepped out of the shadows. One, a very tall woman with short straight black hair, wearing a red jumpsuit. The other was a very short bald kid with a green jumpsuit, and a backpack.

"So, I'm guessing that Slade kidnapped you too?" I stated, still on fire. (I have to admit. Being a human flame was really cool.)

"Not exactly snot bucket." sneered the little kid, lunging at me.

_Did this little munchkin just call me a snot bucket? _His backpack became giant metal spider legs, with him hanging in the middle.

"Listen shrimp, I suggest you stand down. I fought guys twice… no triple your size." I threatened.

"My name ain't shrimp, it's Gizmo you snot bucket." he hissed. I somehow managed to throw a fire ball at him.

"Oh just shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. It hit him hard, and sent him flying backwards. I quickly turned around to see Kry shooting what looked like icecicles at the woman who was now stretching like rubber.

"Pathetic." she laughed in a heavy Russian accent.

"You did _not _just call her pathetic!" I exclaimed, putting my hands out in front of me to burn the woman to a crisp. Suddenly, the little snot bucket (curses! Now he's got me saying it!) attacked me from behind.

"Stupid little munchkin!" I exclaimed. I turned aound to face him, to see a lazer gun pointed at my face. My shocked expression turned to a smile as the heat emitting from my body started to melt his gun.

"What!?" he gasped in his nasily voice.

"Awww poor baby, I broke your toy." I said sarcastically, getting ready for a punch. "Let's see what else I can break."

"Crap." he muttered. I punhed him without mercy repeatidly. I had him on the ground, and I was still beating him. My parents corps's were constantly in my head with each punch, but then I had to stop. The boy was badly burned on the ground out cold. A few more seconds, and I probably would've killed him.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed. I was violente, and I would severly injure people, but murder, was something I would not commit. I then remembered Kry. I whirled around to see the Russian lady over kry, her rubber like hand was turned into a sharp ax.

"kry!" I exclaimed. She put her hands in front of her face, and in a flash the woman was frozen in ice. Kry let out a sigh, then fell to the ground. I ran frantically torwards her.

"Kry! Kry you okay?" I was so tired that the flame around me disappeared, and I was back to my t-shirt and jeans. Apparently the same went for Kry, whose icy crystal essence also disappeared. I sat Kry up and panic was in my heart.

"Come on Kry, you gotta be okay. Whose gonna help me with my home work. Whose gonna get me out of detension." I paused a moment. "Whose gonna be my sister and best friend." I sighed. Kry sat up and smiled.

"Wow. I didn't know you cared." she grinned.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I scolded, but then I hugged her tightly. "I thought I lost you. Just like…"

"shhh… I'm here, I'm here." she whispered. Out of nowhere there was an eerie chuckling along with a slow clapping sound. Kry and I looked around, and right next to the frozen Russian woman was Slade.

"Congratuation girls. A bit more training, and you two could have the city to it's knees. Who knows. I might actually trust you." he said walking out of the room. I looked at Kry, giving her a quizzical look.

"What the heck?" before kry could say anything, I herd a slight hissing sound. A green gas was leaking out of the walls.

"wuz..wuz zat…" I slurred getting dizzy.

"I… I don…" Kry started, but then collapsed on the ground.

"Wuzz… goin on?"I questioned, then everything went black.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kry's POV

My whole body ached, especially my arms. Geez, I squeezed my eyes tighter, not wanting to open them just yet. I thought about the battle, with the little boy and the strange Russian woman. Skipper, seemed really mad when she beat up the boy pretty bad, probably almost killing him; I shuddered violently, thinking that my sister almost killed someone. No, Skipper would never to such a thing.

I sighed and leaned against the stone wall, my hands tied again. If Slade had said that Skipper and I had almost earned his trust, than why wouldn't he let us out of the prison? Was he planning something? Probably. I opened my eyes and looked at my feet, remembering the exhaustion after I had frozen the woman that I turned back to normal. I actually started to like being a human icicle, it was fun.

I looked around, and groaned, I hadn't paid much attention, and now I realized I was back in the cold, stone room. "Ugh, not this place again"

Skipper was across the room from me. She was awake and glaring at the door which had a big silver lock on it. I looked at her some more and noticed her feet were on fire again.

"Um, Skipper?" I was about to start, when Skipper smiled at me.

"I know, Kry, I'm trying to learn how to control my powers" Skipper closed her eyes and the fire slowly inched up to her knees. Skipper smiled.

"Krystal, you should probably try this too. I got my fire started by thinking about Slade" Skipper said softly, she hissed Slade's name with hatred. I nodded and close my eyes.

I concentrated, thinking about Slade and my parents. I felt my blood turn ice cold, like it did before. I tried to let only a little of my power escape, not wanting my entire body covered my ice or crystals or whatever it was.

Skipper coughed twice before speaking. "Kry, open your eyes"

I opened my eyes; slowly and only saw Skipper's worried face, her eyes staring at my arms. I looked down and gasped. My arms were covered, with spikes of ice; it didn't hurt but it looked kind of odd.

I heard Skipper muttered, "Cool, Kry, I didn't know you could do that"

I giggled. "I didn't either and you're right it is pretty cool"

I turned my head and examined my arm, the spikes pointing everywhere. I looked like a spiky hedgehog.

I was too busy looking at my arm that I faintly heard the faint click as the silver lock fell to the ground. The spikes quickly disappeared into my arm, as quickly as they had come. Skipper's fire disappeared just as quickly. Slade walked slowly, but surely, into the room.

I glared at the crazy man, feeling my powers on edge ready to break away at any moment.

"Well, Skipper and Krystal, it is time for your first mission. Fighting the Teen Titans!" he shouted that it hurt my ear-drums.

"Who are the Teen Titans?" I asked, innocently, I knew that they were heroes but I never saw them in action or saving people of Jump City.

Slade glared at me, before mentioning with his hand for his minions to come in the room. They untied my hands and pulled me quickly to my feet. They dragged both me and Skipper in a dark room that had TVs covering the wall.

"The Teen Titans" Slade announced clicking on a button. One screen turned on, and showed only one picture. A group of teenagers around my age and there was five of them in all.

"How are we supposed to fight five people, when there are only two of us?" Skipper shouted, angrily.

Slade looked back at Skipper. "Because I believe you two girls can do it"

"But, before I send you to their favorite pizza shop, I have presents for you" Slade said, looking at a bright blue bag, at his feet.

Slade grabbed my arm, and he tied a big, blocky bracelet around my thin wrist. He did the same to Skipper, who hissed. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"These are shock bracelets; they were designed by me, and they will shock you if you do not attack the Teen Titans and they having a tracking device in them. So no tricks" Slade glared at me and than at Skipper, his one visible eye, sent shivers down my spine.

Skipper and I nodded, not wanting to make this already crazy man even madder than he already was.

"Good, now go to this pizza place. The Teen Titans are already there, now go!" Slade shouted. I grabbed Skipper's hand and ran out the door, towards the bright light and to freedom. Hopefully.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for all of you that reviewed! special thanks to a.t () because she is the _only_ one who is reviewing. i own nothing except Skipper.**

Chpt. 9

Skippers P.O.V

I was glad to leave the horrible place, and I never thought that I would miss the sun. feeling it's warmth on my body gave me a sudden jolt of energy. I then looked at my blocky braclet, and wrapped around it was a mask that looked similar to Slade's.

"Do we really have to wear this?" I questioned with a scowl. Kry had the same mask on hers.

"Well, if any of our friends saw us then we'll never have a chance at returning to a some what normal life, so I guess we do." she sighed. I grumbled a bit slipping the mask on. I hated Slade and wearing his colors made me sick. Just thinking of him made me turn to a flame, and apparently Kry was thinking of him too because she was her ice crystal mixture.

"Hey Kry, I got an idea." I smiled. "I'll get this braclet really hot, then you freeze it, and I'll slam it agenst something hard, then hopefully it'll break." I smiled.

"Knowing Slade he probably made it fire and ice proof." she pointed out. I stared at her with my big brown eyes, and had a small pout.

"Oh fine, we'll try it." she sighed. I heated mine up, then she froze it. I hit it hard agenst a tree, but it didn't break.

"Darn it!" I exclaimed.

"Told you so." she sighed.

"So what do we do?" I questioned.

"I guess what he wants us to do. Find the teen titans. Who knows, maybe he'll let us go." she shrugged. I was annoyed at how easily she was going to go through with this.

"Yah, and maybe he'll bring mom and dad back to life and we'll live happily ever after." I said sarcastically. We both paused a moment. I knew I went too far. _Gosh, I really need to think before I say stuff. _Kry glared at me, and it sent shivers up my spine. She hardly ever glared, but seeing her do it was as icy as her skin.

"Kry I'm… I'm sorry. I went to far." I stated in a whisper. She sighed and lost the glare.

"let's just get this over with."

* * *

We got to the city, and the pizza place was easy to find, and so were the titans. They were all wearing their coustums! I looked at Kry.

"Now what?"

"I don't know, get their attention." she shrugged.

"By doing what exactly?" I inquired.

"Damage." she shrugged. I smiled. I always wanted to distroy stuff. I shot fireballs at a parked car's gas pipe, and it exploded.

"Sweet." I grinned.

"Well, if that doesn't get their attention, I don't know what will." she stated. Just for the heck of it, I melted a lampost. Kry then shot an icecicle at a store window. I then melted a few more items, and blew up another parked car.

"You're having way too much fun." Kry sighed. Suddenly we herd the five titans behind us.

"Well we got their attention." I shrugged.

"Whose fire and ice over there?" questioned a green skinned boy.

"Fire and ice?" I whispered to Kry in a skeptical tone. She shrugged once again.

"Probably Slade's new apprentices. TITANS GO!" exclaimed a dark haired boy. Kry sprinted straight at him. He took out his metal boa staff, and Kry formed the same staff, except her's was covered in ice… and I was left alone. Well not entirely. Just with four people who were given orders to attack me. Great. A girl with long red hair started chucking bolts of green energy bolts at me. I dodged several times, then threw some fire balls at her, catching her hair on fire. The green guy turned into a tiger and pounced on me.

"You idiot! I'm on fire!" I exclaimed. He then jumped off me, and morphed back into a humaniod form.

"OW OW OW OW OW!!" he exclaimed, his hands throbbing red. I took that as a perfect time to kick him to the ground. The energy bolt girl was back, but before she could throw anything , Kry froze her, seeing that I needed the help, then resumed her own fight. A blue beam shot from behind me, and I whirled around to see a half robot half human guy.

_He's sorta cute. _I thought to myself, but then pushed it out of my head. I shot fire at his mechanical arms.

"No way you can melt…" he started, but his arms were already turning into a blob of metal. "That's impossible! You must be close tio the heat of the sun!" he exclaimed. I kicked him to the ground, and without his arms, he couldn't get up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a voice exclaimed behind me. I turned around to see a girl with a blue cloak and her face hidden in the shadows of the hood. Before I could do anything, I was incased in a giant black bubble, and I started choaking! The fire was eating up my oxygen. Kry, seeing me in trouble, had her opponent's leg in her hand. She whirled him around then chucked him at the girl who was encasing me. Once they hit, they fell to the ground, and I was free! Kry and I stood over our opponents who were lying on the ground. Kry had pointed icecicles ready to spear, and my hands were ready to burn. I then looked over at her and shook my head.

"I just can't do it." I sighed. My scortching exterior disappated. Kry let her icecicles melt, and nodded her head.

"They wouldn't of wanted this." she sighed. I felt dirty. Even blowin up the cars, fun as it might have been, I still knew that it was wrong. Suddenly a painful electricity feeling jolted through my body and the same went for Kry. We yelped in pain, and I felt like I would do anything to make it stop. I couldn't take it anymore, and I passed out.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! sorry we havn't been here for awhile! we don't own anyone except for Kry and Skipper. Beware: alot of the characters are gonna be really out of character. also Lightning and i have don't hate Robin! i repeat, we DON'T hate Robin! we might make it seem that way, but it's not. we also... well me, Laces, don't mind Starfire. Lightning on the other hand hates her, so... yah. we don't hate Robin and we semi hate Starfire. Please review!**

-**Laces**

Chapter 10

Kry's POV

Ugh, that stupid bracelet! How come it had to be a shock bracelet? What was Slade thinking when he invented this thing? Oh, yeah, he probably didn't think at all! I felt like I was floating in the air for what felt like a century. I probably slept for a few more minutes but it felt like hours or days to me. When I was tired of sleeping I finally opened my ice- blue eyes.

I felt the soft feeling of a mattress and an even softer pillow under my head. I gasped; was it all really just a dream? Were my parents alive?

"Well, it's good to see you awake. Your friend is still sleeping" murmured a low voice. I felt my eyes start to water, but I fought the tears. So it was all real, nothing had changed, my parents were still dead and all because of Slade. I looked up to see a big and tall mechanic man, standing at the foot of my bed. I remembered him faintly from the fight. I blinked, and the man smiled. He looked like he was about nineteen or maybe even twenty years old.

"Hi there, my name is Cyborg" he smiled, hugely; I couldn't help but smile back. Cyborg seemed nice.

"Where am I?" I whispered, looking around the big, and blue room, it kind of looked like it was made of the same metal, Cyborg was.

"You and this little lady are in our home. You and your friend have been sleeping for awhile. Raven tried to heal you, and I was able to get those shock bracelets off" Cyborg smiled again, as he pointed at my wrist. I gasped. The bracelet was really gone!

"Thank you, Cyborg, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, running my hand through my long, curly white hair.

"Your welcome, now what's your name?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

I smiled. "Sorry I can't tell you, until I talk about it with my sister, which is that little lady over there. When she wakes up, call her Fire; she won't tell you her name either. You can call me Ice"

"You two are going to make this really difficult, aren't you?" Cyborg sighed, shaking his head.

I laughed and than narrowed my blue eyes. "You know it. It'll take more than a few super heroes to break us"

Fifteen minutes later, Skipper woke up, her brown eyes widened when she first saw Cyborg, standing at the foot of her bed, glaring while he growled.

"You melted my arms, Fire"

Skipper blushed and looked him in the eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to"

"She means it; Fire wouldn't do that on purpose, unless she had a reason" I added, smiling at my sister, who grinned widely. Cyborg, smiled again; he seemed pretty laid back and easy going, I bet we would get along great.

Cyborg looked at the clock, when the doors, suddenly opened, and in walked another boy, but this one was not as tall as Cyborg, and his skin, hair, and eyes were green.

"Hey Beast Boy! What's up, buddy?" Cyborg called, cheerfully. Beast Boy didn't answer and just glared at me and Skipper. I shivered, violently; I hated it when people glared at me. I slowly rose up, from my bed, placing my feet, confidently on the ground; I walked slowly and surely next to Skipper's bed and rested my hand her shoulder; I accidently let a little of my power escape, and I froze Skipper's shoulder by accident. I covered my mouth, trying to find my smile.

"Sorry Fire!" I exclaimed, hoping Skipper wouldn't be too mad at me.

Cyborg looked at me, and started laughing, and so did Skipper. Skipper lit her hand on fire and melted the ice easily, smiling at me. She wasn't mad, and that wasn't like her at all.

"It's okay K- I mean Ice" Skipper stammered. I glared at her for a second, she almost blew our cover but saying my name. I nodded slowly, seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg shot a quick glance at each other.

"Okay, Fire and Ice, follow me. The team wants to see you" Cyborg called. We quickly stood up and followed Cyborg out of the room, I walked along side Beast Boy, I felt warm shivers go up my arm, with the green-skinned boy next to me. I blushed.

"Hi, Beast Boy" I whispered, looking at him from the corner of my eye. Beast Boy just snorted and slowed his pace, falling behind me. I looked behind me and saw him glaring at me again. I quickened my pace, until I matched Skipper's step by step. Skipper glared at Beast Boy who had looked away.

Finally we reached, a large room, with a big, black circular couch in the middle, facing the ocean. It looked beautiful until an orange skinned girl, with long red hair and green eyes, flew right into my face and shouted, "How dare you, two attack our home!" I was secretly wondering how she had unfrozen but decide that her friends must have just left her out in the sun for awhile.

"Oh, shut up, you're just mad because I burned your hair, get over yourself!" Skipper shouted back. Her hands were on fire again, and the girl squeaked before hiding behind another girl, with very pale gray skin and big violet eyes and violet hair.

"Calm down Starfire, this girl won't hurt you" the violet haired girl murmured.

Beast Boy suddenly picked me up, and threw me on the couch. "Hey, what did you do that for?" I yelled, glaring at him.

He smirked back and folded his arms across his chest. "Because I can"

"Why you little. . . "I was about to say, before Skipper covered my mouth with her hand.

"Ok, what are your names?" the violet haired girl asked.

"She's Fire and I'm Ice, if you couldn't tell" I smirked. Skipper giggled quietly, before covering her mouth.

"Why did you attack us" Starfire asked, glaring.

"Slade told us too" Skipper growled.

"Why were you working for Slade?" Beast Boy growled back.

"None of you business!" I hissed, getting annoyed very easily. These Teen Titans were really starting to annoy me, sure they took the bracelets off, but that didn't mean I had to like them. But I did like Cyborg, since he was so kind, and Beast Boy was kind of nice. _Beast Boy is kind of cute _I thought before shaking my head.

"Where are your parents?" Cyborg asked, his eyes were filled with concern.

Before I could say anything, Skipper answered him. "Slade killed our parents"

There was a silence after Skipper said that, all of the Titans had widened their eyes. "I'm sorry. My name is Raven" the violet haired girl murmured.

"Thanks Raven" I smiled kindly at her and Raven smiled back.

It was silent again, before the doors quickly slid open again. The dark haired boy I fought earlier ran in, and glared at me.

"Did you find anything out?" he asked Raven. She simply shook her head, before standing aside.

"Their names are Fire and Ice" Beast Boy answered, glaring at me again. He had to stop glaring or his green face would freeze that way, with my help, of course.

I looked curiously at Robin, he looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I thought he looked kind of like Dick Grayson with his over-gelled black hair. I smiled at Robin, who just glared back.

"What's your name, Ice?" he growled in a low voice.

Again with the "Ice" thing; Wow this guy needs to come up with better names than that! Oh wait, that is my name, at least for now anyway. Oops. I thought, glaring back at him. I thought for a moment than got a brilliant idea.

"My name is Krystal, with a "K" instead of a "C", but you guys can call me Kry"

Skipper's eyes widened a little when I told this guy my name. Sure I hated him, but I wanted to see if my plan would work. Robin's eyes widened, before he noticed that he had let his guard down. HA! What an idiot! He was Dick Grayson for sure, and I had no doubt in my mind.

Skipper always said I was the brains of the family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Like i said lots of people out of character, we had to do it to make it fit with the plot. we own nothing except for Skipper and Kry. By the way, i, Laces, writes the chapters for Skipper's P.O.V, and my buddy Lightning wrights for Kry's P.O.V. Anyways, please review!**

**-Laces :D**

Chpt.11

Skipper's P.O.V

I looked at Kry with my brown eyes wide. I grabbed her arm, and dragged here to where I was standing saying,

"Will you excuse us for a sec." I then whispered, "What the heck did you do that for?" She a had smug smile on her face. "You know something." I stated raising an eyebrow.

"what do you mean?" she questioned still with the smile.

"You definitely know something." I stated again.

"Let's just say that Robin happens to be a gelled haired rich boy we met not to long ago." she whispered. I was shocked, but then I was surprised that I didn't see it before. He looked exactly like Wayne's kid! I then started to giggle.

"His name is Dick." she rolled her eyes while saying.

"Shut up." Suddenly red lights started to flash, and a loud siren went off.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Slade's minions are breaking into Cerso Tech." informed Robin. (AKA Dick *giggle giggle* Grayson.)

"What's Cerso tech?" questioned Kry. The name sounded familiar, but I didn't know where I herd it before.

"It's where scientists test and try to manufacture advanced technology." explained Cyborg. They started running to the door, and we followed.

"wait. You two can't come." stated Beast Boy.

"What do you mean we can't come?!" I exclaimed crossing my arms.

"Slade most likely will be there waiting for you two." informed Robin.

"Or he's just using the break in as a cover up, luring you away knowing that you would leave us here, making us vulnerable to him." explained Kry. The titans still looked skeptical.

"Plus if you leave, there will be two girls who are just learning how to control their powers, one being able to basically turn into a small walking sun, staying alone in your tower." I smiled.

"Okay you can come, but no funny business." Robin growled. We all ran out to Cerso tech.

* * *

We ran into the building following the titans. The place looked so familiar it was driving me nuts, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I whispered to Kry,

"Is it me, or does it feel like we been here before?" she nodded her head.

"Yah, it does seem familiar." she replied, but our thoughts were cut off by Slade's minions. I roasted any robots who approached m. there were tons of them, but the titans still seemed to have the upper hand. I turned around to see a robot jumping at Beast Boy with a knife. Before I could do anything, Kry instantly froze the robot, saving beast boys life. I scorched some more robots all around me. They melted so easily, and the fight was over as quick as it begun.

"What were they looking for?" I inquired. Robin didn't look happy.

"I don't know, but Slade is up to something." he growled, and we turned back to the tower.

* * *

"Did he mention anything about Cerso tech to you two?" Robin questioned. I could tell that he didn't entirely trust us, so I knew that he wouldn't like his our reply.

"No. like we said, he kidnapped us, made us fight, put bracelets on us, and ordered us to attack you." Kry answered.

"Are you sure that's all?" Robin stated.

"For Pete's sake dude! We're telling you all we know! Thanks for the help, but me and my sister are leaving!" I exclaimed, fed up with Robin. I grabbed Kry's hand, and headed towards the door, where the titans cut us off.

"Move out of the way! You can't keep us here!" I scowled. By the look on Kry's face, she knew that I was having one of my melt downs. I was flaming head to toe, except for my right hand which grasped Kry's arm.

"You could of took some of our information. What if you're still working for Slade." Robin stated. I felt like I was going to explode.

"OH MY GOSH! What are you? Mentally retarded!? The dude killed our parents, kidnapped us, and put shock bracelets on our wrists! Why would we go back to him!" I spazed. The titans looked at each other.

"look, we have spare rooms, and the tower should be able to protect you from Slade. We will let you go once everything is sorted out." Robin said. My flaming body turned back to normal, but I still glared at all the titans. Robin put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that you two will stay safe." I glared at him, then his hand, then him again.

"Get your hand off of me before I burn it to a crisp." I growled, and Robin did so A.S.A.P.

"I'll show you two to your rooms." stated Cyborg. He took Kry to one room, and me to the room next to it. In the room was a bed, and a huge window. Outside the window was a the ocean and the lights of the city.

"is there anything you need?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yah, but you can't bring them back for me." I sighed. After a few moments of awkward silence, Cyborg left the room. About five minutes later I herd a nock at my door.

"Kry?" I questioned, opening the door, but it was beast boy.

"What do you want?" I questioned with a scowl.

"can I come in?" he inquired. I gave him a skeptical look, but nodded my head in agreement. I closed the door as he stepped into my room.

"How does your sister feel about me?" he questioned. I slapped my forehead.

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned. Beast boy shook his head.

"well right now, I don't think so. Considering the fact that you kept scowling at her." I answered. He let out a deep sigh.

"Is there anything she really likes?" he questioned.

"I don't know. White roses, computers, soccer, puppies." I shrugged.

"thanks." he smiled leaving the room. I was left alone once again, and I collapsed into the softness the mattress on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**We own nothing! 'cept for Kry and Skipper. please review!**

**-Laces**

Chapter12

Kry's P.O.V

I sat on my new bed; I was kind of sore from the battle with Slade's robot minions. The only good thing about that whole fight was that I saved Beast Boy's life, and did he say "Thank you"? NO! I glared at the window facing the ocean, with the sun setting; it was pretty with all of the colors mixing together. I felt my eyes start to water; I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my pale blue T-shirt. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the pillow and fell into a deep peaceful sleep, but the last thought that ran through my mind was "I hate Slade" before I felt the darkness pull me under.

My dream was scary and weird at the same time. It was just an image of Slade. He wasn't moving, wasn't talking. He was a complete statue and he was still creepy. I gasped, jumping up from the bed, seeing only darkness. I tried to calm my fast heart beat; it sounded faster than a humming bird's wings. I reached towards the lamp that was on my bed stand. The light blinded me for a minute, but my eyes soon adjusted; I saw a bright piece of paper at the foot of my bed.

I grabbed it and quickly read the note to myself. I smiled when I saw the name at the bottom. "Skipper" I muttered, grinning.

_Dear Krystal,_

_Please, please don't kill me when you read this note. Beast Boy came to my room a few hours ago, and asked if you really like him. Well . . . anyway he asked me but I said no since he was always glaring at you. God, you're lucky I haven't burnt him to a crisp yet. Anyway, he seemed upset when I said that, so I kind of told him what your favorite things are. Sorry! He is waiting in the living room right now. Be prepared for a green puppy, a laptop, a soccer ball, and a vase of beautiful white roses. Again sorry! Don't kill me! Ha, you can't even beat me at thumb wrestling! TEHE! _

_Love Skipper_

_PS Good Luck!_

I smiled after I finished reading Skipper's note, knowing Skipper, she would want me to be happy, like any sister would. I quietly got up from my bed and made my way to the living room. "Wait, why am I doing this? I hate Beast Boy! Ugh, this is so confusing!" I groaned quietly.

He was so mean to me when my sister at I first met the Teen Titans. And now he likes me? Is it just because I saved his life from one of Slade's robot minions? Probably. I rolled my ice blue eyes. Ok, now I am really annoyed. I shook my head angrily, my long curly white hair slipped out of its high messy bun, falling below my shoulders.

The door to the living room opened and there stood a small green and black puppy, wagging its tail. Beast Boy . . . Wait I have an idea, I thought evilly.

"Aw, you are so cute! Where did you come from, little guy?" I grinned, the green puppy barked happily. _Yes, my plan is working_, I thought. My grin faded as I glared at the "dog".

"But I know that's you, Beast Boy" I growled. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form with a frown of his green face.

"How'd you know?"

"Dogs aren't green" I stated matter of factly. He clicked his tongue in angry. What did he think I was an idiot or something? I glared at him with cold eyes. He looked back at me innocently. "What are you looking at, Kry?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I got a note saying that you wanted to talk to me. So what do you want? I hissed.

Beast Boy looked at the ground. "I heard you liked to play soccer. So I was wondering if you wanted to play a game"

I looked at the floor and saw a brand new black and white soccer ball, by his feet. I froze. "Since when do you play soccer?"

"Since I was little" he replied, smiling slightly like I was missing out of some kind of joke. I thought about what Skipper had written in her note. One of the lines had said "So I kind of told him what your favorite things are. Be prepared for a small green dog, a laptop, a soccer ball, and a beautiful vase of white roses"

A bright blue vase on the kitchen counter caught my eye and sure enough it was filled with white roses. I smiled. "Who are the roses for?" I asked, smiling sweetly at Beast Boy.

"Huh?"

"The white roses on the counter" I pointed at the flowers.

"Um . . . Those are for . . . Raven!" he stammered nervously.

"WHAT?" I shouted; Beast Boy nodded.

"Since when do you like Raven? The Goth freak?" I squeaked. I regretted saying it as soon as the words came out of my mouth. "Sorry" I muttered, looking at the floor.

"Its okay" he muttered back.

I looked around the room some more. I saw a laptop sitting on the coffee table beside the black couch. Beast Boy is so busted, I thought. I folded my arms crossed my chest as I glared at him. "Hey Beast Boy. Do you know what my favorite things in the whole world are?"

"No" he murmured, staring into my ice-blue eyes and than quickly looked away.

"They are dogs, the computer, white roses, and soccer. Which all happen to be in this room right now? Care to explain?" I growled, "or did my sister tell you?"

"Um . . ." Beast Boy looked at the ground, his face turning a darker shade of green. Suddenly the doors opened, and Skipper and Cyborg calmly walked in, smiling. Beast Boy glared at Skipper; it reminded me of the way he used to look at me when Skipper and I first arrived in the Teen Titans tower.

"You told her!" he shouted.

"Of course!" Skipper glared back, her face turning red, I thought she was about to burst into flames at any minute.

"Um. . . . Yeah Krystal's my sister. Why wouldn't I tell her?" she shrugged innocently, her golden brown eyes wide.

The green boy growled.

I looked at him calmly, and couldn't help but think he was really nice how he had asked my sister about the things I was interested in. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy looked me from the corner of his eye.

I smiled. "Beast Boy, I thought it was very sweet of you to find out the things I am interested in. Maybe we can be friends or something more than that" I grinned and quickly kissed his cheek.

He blushed while Cyborg just laughed and started chanting, "Beat Boy's got a girlfriend!" Skipper jabbed her elbow into his side, probably leaving a bruise.

"Ow! What was that for?" Cyborg whimpered.

"Nothing" Skipper giggled, blushing bright red.

I laughed before heading through the doors. As soon as the doors closed, I heard Beast Boy shout happily.

"Yes, Krystal likes me!"

I giggled before heading down the dark hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! We own noithing 'cept for Kry, Skipper, and Now Misty and Lily. ( Lily and misty are based off of our two good friends) also, Cerso tech is completly made up. unless it's there out somewhere, then i will be surprised because i just put together random letters. also don't ask me who Misty's dad is. i have no idea. please review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.13

Skipper's P.O.V

I was in the garage with Cyborg, and we were cracking up about Beast Boy and Kry.

"That was hilarious Fire!" he grinned. I smiled back. Kry might of told the titans her real name, but I certainly wasn't. I sorta liked the name fire. Cyborg was working on his T-car and I was helping out by handing him tools from his box. I was leaning n the hood of the car relaxed, for once. I always liked helping dad out with his car. We never needed a mechanic. A memory of a go cart race entered my mind. I was about nine years old, and I wanted to enter the race. I told my dad so, and he was glad to help. I told some of my friends at school about it, and they laughed at me. Saying that since I was a girl I couldn't win, let alone race. I remembered coming home crying, telling my dad this, and he said that girls could do anything, including kick guy butt at a go cart race. We worked hard on that car. When it came to the paint, my dad suggested pink. I nodded, but then added a little something else to the pink car. Hot rod flames. When it came to racing day, boys from the neighborhood, and school laughed at it's sight. I turned to my dad.

"I can't do it. I'll lose, and all the boys will laugh at me." I pouted. My dad went on his knees so he was eye level with me.

"Skip, you can do it. Those boys, they don't mean anything. Don't let them push you around. You worked hard on this car. You said that you wanted to win this race before those boys were ever in the picture. You can still do it, they make no difference." he explained. I nodded my head., and lined my car up with the others. I looked over at the side lines to see my dad, and next to him was my sister yelling,

"Yah go Skipper!" the boy who's car was next to mine laughed.

"Skipper. Your name is just as stupid as your car." I glared at him, and then looked at the street. The horn blew to let us go, and we were off. I remember the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair as I sped down the street, it was like flying. Then as soon as it started, it was over. With me as the winner. The next day at school I saw about four boys gathering around something. It was my sister, and they were pushing her around!

"Heard your sister won that race." laughed one boy pushing her. She fell back against another boy.

"I think she cheated." he laughed, pushing her into another boy.

"Yah, what she do Krystal? Tinker with everyone's cars?" the boy pushed her into the fourth of the group.

"Or did she bribe the referee?" he laughed.

"You guys are just jealous that she's smarter than you when it comes to cars." Kry stated. All the boys laughed, and kept shoving her around the circle. I couldn't take it anymore. I tapped one boy on the shoulder. When he turned around I punched him in the face. The boy next to him looked shocked to see me, and I punched him to the ground. One other boy ran away, and the last one, I grabbed his jacket, and pinned him to the wall.

"You leave Kry alone. You ever hurt her again, you'll end up with a broken arm." I threw him on the ground. "Now scram!" the boy whimpered a bit like a hurt dog, then ran off. The memory of it all made me think of dad. I wouldn't be the person I was today if it wasn't for him. I would of backed out of the race, gone from loving cars to loving cloths, and haven't ever beaten up a boy. I started to tear up at the thought of my dad.

My mind was wrenched out of it's sad state when I saw the door open a crack, and a voice whisper,

"Cyborg. Skipper likes you."

"KRY!" I exclaimed. She came fully into the room with a smug smile on her face.

"Your name is Skipper?" Cyborg questioned. I hurled a fireball at Kry, which she froze.

"Nice try." she grinned, then walked out of the door. I leaned back on the hood thinking,

_I'm gonna kill her. _

"So your name's Skipper. Like skipping?" he inquired while under his car, tinkering with his tools.

"No!" I exclaimed. Boys in my school usually got beaten up for saying something like that. I heard a small sizzle, and I lifted up my hand. In it's place was my handprint burned nicely onto Cyborg's car.

"What was that?" Cyborg questioned, most likely hearing the sizzle.

"nothing." I quickly stated, sliding the tool box over my handprint.

"so if not Skipping, why are you called Skipper?" Cyborg questioned.

"Well… I don't really know. It's name I had ever since I was little. But it's certainly isn't because I skipped a lot." I shrugged. Just then the sirens went off. We ran into the main room where everyone including my sisters were standing.

"Slade's goons have been spotted at Jump city's Orphanage." Robin stated.

"Why an orphanage?" I inquired.

"I don't know, but with Slade, it can't be good." Robin explained, heading towards the door. Kry and I were about to follow, but we then noticed that we definably needed something different to wear then our t-shirts, jeans, and Slade masks. Raven seemed to be reading our minds.

"I made you two these." she said with a slight grin. They were two hooded robes just like Raven's except mine was a crimson red, and Kry's was a light baby blue. We accepted our gifts, and moved out with the titans.

* * *

Once we arrived at the Orphanage, we saw a girl about my age, with bright blue eyes, and wavy brown hair in a pony tail, punching some of Slade's goons. Behind her was a girl with dark brown hair with curls, and big brown eyes. She was using a broom as her weapon of choice. The titans ran in to help. Again there was a huge swarm of Slade's minions. Then there was the perverted man himself. Robin instantly went after Slade.

_Obsessive much? _Kry and I helped the titans saving the two girls. Everyone else in the building seemed to have fled. After about thirty minutes, all that was left was a pile of robotic parts.

"Why was Slade after you two?" Raven questioned.

"more her then me." stated the girl with the blue eyes, pointing to the brown eyed girl behind her. We gave the two quizative looks.

"let me explain." stated the girl holding the broom. " My name is Lily. This is my best friend slash body guard Misty." Lily stated.

"body guard?" Beast Boy questioned.

"yah, she graduated college and is super smart. I figured I'd keep her safe." shrugged Misty.

"Why are you two in an orphanage?" Kry inquired.

"My parents died in an accedent." Lily sighed in a somber tone.

"My mom passed away when I was little, and my dad's in some insain asylum in Gotham." explained Misty.

"Perfect." I heard I voice come from behind me, and it sentr chills up my spine. All the titans turned around to see Slade, holding a half beaten Robin in his hands. "I knew you looked familiar. Your father has a debt to pay." Slade hissed, and with that, he dropped Robin and grabbed Misty.

"let me go you…." *Authors note: Since this characted is based off of Lightning's and I dear friend Patricia, let's just say not so nice things came out of her mouth. Trust us. If you know her you would understand.* Before any of us could react, Slade released a smoke pellet that hissed all around us. Once it cleared, Slade, ans Misty were gone.

"Friends, we need to get Robin to medical treatment." stated Strarfire.

"What about Lily and misty?" I questioned.

"we'll find Misty, but right now we have to take Lily and Robin back to the tower." Cyborg explained. I nodded my head, and we statred to move on.

"So what's going on? Who's the guy with the over gelled hair?" Lily inquired.

"That's Robin. You're coming with us to the tower. Welcome to the club." I smiled. I could tell that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

**we own nothing yadda yadda yadda. Ebjoy and please review!**

Chpt.14

Kry's P.O.V

"So this is your room?" Lily asked softly. I looked around my cherry red room which Beast Boy painted for me a few days ago. I glanced back at Lily, she looked so scared. Ever since she came to the tower, Lily seemed really shy, plus she was shaking like a leaf.

_She's probably scared of Slade too _I thought. I nodded.

"So Lily, do you know why Slade was after you?" I asked, sitting next to her on the bed. She just shrugged.

"Your friend Misty said you're really smart, that's cool" I smiled.

"Thanks, and I am not only a super smart" Lily stood up and karate kicked the air, with perfect form, "I'm a black belt too" She grinned, brown eyes glowing. "Just don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret. No one is allowed to know, you can tell Skipper but no one else"

I nodded; suddenly the door opened, and Skipper walked calmly in.

"Hi Lily" she smiled; her golden brown eyes were bright with happiness.

"HI!" Lily jumped up from the bed and tackled Skipper to the floor.

"AH!" Skipper screamed. I laughed, my eyes watering. Poor Skipper.

"Relax Skipper. It's only a bear hug" Lily and I giggled.

"Robin wants to talk to you, Lily" Skipper said, her voice sounded pretty annoyed, and she hadn't even talked to Robin yet. But I could tell she was not in a good mood to deal with Robin.

Skipper still hates Robin, what else is new? I smiled; Skipper was always the one to hold a grudge.

"No, I don't want talk to Robin until he stops using all that hair gel" Lily frowned.

"You go, girl!" I laughed, "But I think we all know that's never gonna happen"

Lily grinned.

"Than let's stay here and talk. I don't mind."

Skipper suddenly fell to the ground, laughing.

"Skipper, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She shook her head, tears falling down her light brown cheeks.

"You know, I bet Starfire LOVES Robin because of his hair"

The whole room was silent for a few second, before Lily and I finally understood what she meant. It was so random that we all start to laugh, uncontrollably, tears falling down our cheeks. That is until the intercom turned on.

"Skipper! Krystal! Lily! Get your butts up here now!" Robin shouted.

As soon as the line went dead, Lily clucked out her tongue, and whispered,

"Robin is such a meanie head"

I covered my mouth, trying to hide my laughter, but it didn't work. We all started laughing again as we walked to the living room. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, I thought, smiling at my sister, and my new best friend. Of course, Lily and Skipper grinned right back at me.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please enjoy! don't kill me or lightning for any of these people being out of character. we own nothing 'cept Skipper, Kry, Misty, Lily, and an upcoming character unkown to you yet. Oh, and Cerso tech is a place that i made up. it's not real... or it could be real and i never knew about it. tell me if it is a real place, 'cause that would be cool. Please review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt. 15

Skipper's P.O.V

We all ran into the main room. Robin was standing next to Starfire, Raven Cyborg and beat Boy stood next to the couch, and lily sat on it quietly. Kry stood to the right of Lily in front of the couch, and I leaned on the back of it.

"What did Slade want with you?" Robin questioned.

"I'm a scientist. Maybe I have something that he wants, but I'm not sure." Lily said, almost in a whisper. Robin looked at her hard.

"You know what he wants from you." he stated. At first, Lily looked shocked that he could read her facial expressions that well, but then she nodded her head.

"Yes." she sighed.

"well what is it!?!" Robin questioned almost in a bark. I could tell that he was losing his patience, and Lily looked a bit frightened.

"I created something called Nythorm. It's like a nuclear bomb, only hand held." she whispered.

"What!" I exclaimed Robin. "why would you invent something like that! That is one of the most stupid inventions anyone could make! If anything happens I'm holding you accountable for hundreds of lives!" he exclaimed. His face was red with anger, and Lily looked ashamed.

"But it was one of those inventions that happen on accident." she stated.

"Oh so let me guess. You were the cause of that accident that killed your parents!" he exclaimed. Kry and I stood up shocked, and the room became silent.

"What… what did you say?" Lily said in a bewildered voice. Robin held himself stern.

"I said that the accident that your parents died in was because of you." he stated firmly. I automatically lit on fire from rage. Lily leapt off the couch. Before Robin could react, Kry flung icicles at Robin, pinning him to the wall. Starfire was about to attack, but Kry froze her in ice. Beast Boy sighed, and muttered to Cyborg,

"I'll get the hair drier." I was about to beat Robin up like a common boy at school, but Lily already had that covered. She punched and kicked him without mercy, and everyone stood still, knowing that he asked for it. Cyborg finally grabbed Lily saying,

"Settle down." in a gentle voice. Robin shook off his beating, but was bruised head to toe.

"What did you do that for?" he questioned.

"Are you kidding me! You're being a jerk!" I exclaimed. Robin still looked clueless.

"Never say that I was the cause of my parents deaths." Lily said sternly. " I did everything in my power as a scientist, and a daughter to save them." she now had tears streaking her cheeks.

"It's okay." Kry said hugging Lily warmly.

"What's your problem!?!" I questioned in an aggressive tone at Robin.

"You're technically not part of this team, I don't need to answer." Robin stated.

"But I am living in this tower. You'd think that being a guy who also lost his parents would be more sympathetic, or has being a rich boy make you forget?" I growled, but then realized my mistake. All the titans looked at ,e with their jaws dropped.

"Who told you that?" Robin questioned in a softer, yet urgent tone.

"I did." stated Kry.

"But how…" Robin started., but Kry cut him off.

"Please, the over gelled hair gave it away." Kry stated in an obvious tone. Lily looked traumatized, and still had tear streaking her face.

"We're gonna take Lily back to Kry's room. You better watch it play boy." I threatened, then took Lily along with Kry out of the room.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This was written by lightning. sorry if i'm behind abit. i'm so tired. enjoy. please review**

**-Laces**

Chapter 16 Kry's POV

_Everything I saw was a little fuzzy but I could see the girl's face, who was lying on the hard, stone floor. She had long wavy chestnut brown hair, and she looked like she was a little taller than me. As I stared at her, the girl opened her eyes and stared back at me. The girl did not remove her sharp, glare as she slowly rose to her feet._

"_Who are you? Where's Lily?" she hissed, her blue eyes unflinching. I, of course, winced at the girl's unfriendly tone._

"_My name is Krystal. How do you know Lily?" I asked, cautiously, narrowing my ice blue eyes. The girl glared back at me, and folded her arms crossed her chest as she hissed, _

"_I'm her best friend and bodyguard, until that freak called "Slade" kidnapped me"_

"_Wait, what's you name?" I asked raising my eyebrow, this girl suddenly seemed really familiar, but I couldn't remember her name. _

_Was it Michelle? Rebecca? Leah?_

"_My name is . . ." the girl was about to finished, her sentence before I heard a click as the door slowly opened._

"_Quick, get into the shadows!" the girl quickly pushed me behind a pillar. As soon as I was hidden, she laid on the ground again and pretended to be asleep. The door opened and Slade calmly walked in the room._

_He poked the girl, between the ribs with his foot. It looked like it hurt, since the girl flinched away from him in pain._

"_Wake up Misty. It's time for training. Get up!" he hissed. Even thought it was only a dream, his voice still sent shivers down my spine. Wait, Misty! That was the name of the girl who was with Lily at the orphanage. Before I could do anything, Misty jumped to her feet and followed Slade out the door, without even a second glance my way. Than darkness surrounded me completely; I gasped._

I jumped up from my bed, sweat covering my face. I had never had a dream like that before. Usually I didn't dream at all. I had to talk to someone about this. Maybe Raven can help me with this type of stuff, I thought. I jumped, swiftly from my bed and ran out the door. The hall way was dark and kind of creepy. I ran to the end of the hall and knocked on Raven's door. The violet haired girl opened her door and smiled kindly at me.

"Hey Krystal, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to wake you up Raven, but I need your help" I smiled sheepishly.

* * * * * * * * *

Raven stared at me concerned, after I finished explaining my dream, all the way from seeing Misty on the floor, to watching her leave with Slade.

"I think you have another power Krystal" she murmured, looking at the floor.

"Another power?" I whispered, "How?"

Raven smiled. "

It is very uncommon for people like you and Skipper, but sometimes it can happen, but it is very rare. You are very lucky"

I smiled, blushing bright red. "Thanks"

"But . . ."

I looked at my friend, eyes wide.

"You must use your powers for good and important reasons" Raven said wisely. I nodded quickly.

"Is it okay, if I tell Lily and Skipper?" I asked.

Raven giggled.

"Of course. Good night Kry"

I ran out of Raven's room, heading for Skipper's room now. I felt hyper with energy. I couldn't wait to tell Skipper and Lily the good news.

**like is said enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy oh sorry, i'm just dso tired! g'night!!!111 **


	17. Chapter 17

**more lightning yahhhhhhhhhh! oh dear batman i'm tired.**

Chapter 17

Kry's POV

I smiled as I jogged down the hallway to Skipper and Lily's room. Thanks to Raven, I kind of knew what my new power was. It was still dark in the hallway and if I had to guess, I would say it was about 3:30 in the morning. When I got to the door, I saw a bright blue Post-It note that said, "Skipper and Lily's room. Do not enter! That means you Robin!" I laughed and knocked quietly on the door.

"Go away!" I heard Skipper mumble.

"Skipper, open the door!" I whispered quietly, afraid I would wake up Robin whose room was across the room. Just my luck; Of course with my bad luck Robin opened his door, and glared at me.

"Krystal, what are you doing?" he growled. Before I could open my mouth to answer, I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder and pull me into the bedroom.

"Hey!" I heard Robin shout, before Lily slammed the door in his face. I looked around the room; Lily was sitting on the floor with a thick book resting on her lap. While Skipper was laying on her bed, laughing that tears were flowing down her cheeks. When she was done laughing, she slowly sat up and grinned at me.

"What's up Kry?"

I took a deep breath, and sighed.

"I have another power" Skipper raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's the power?" I smiled slightly as I answered.

"I can talk to people in my dreams and they can see and talk to me too. I just found out and I saw Misty with Slade"

Lily stiffened slightly and her chocolate brown eyes hardened. She glared at the ground as she whispered.

"Kry, could you do it again? Just to check up on her? Please!" her brown eyes started to water.

I glanced at Skipper, who shrugged, and than back at Lily.

"OK, I'll do it" I sighed.

"Thank you Kry. I owe you one" Lily grinned at me before lying down on her own bed across from Skipper's. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in two seconds. I smiled and laid down on Skipper's pillow and fell asleep . . . again.

_I opened my eyes for the second time, in my dream like world. I saw Misty lying on the ground, bloody and bruised. Her right arm, was hanging at a awkward angle, so it had to be broken. I sat down beside her, and gently shook her shoulder._

"_Misty, please wake up" I whispered. She slowly opened her piercing blue eyes, and looked pleasantly surprised to see me._

"_Hey", she coughed, "Why are you always in my dreams?" _

"_It's a long story. Misty, did Slade do this to you?"_

"_You're a smart girl" she muttered, smiling. _

"_Misty, is Slade planning anything, that you should tell me?" I murmured. I might as well, get some information on of her while I still that the chance._

"_Actually, there is one thing; you have to go to Cerso Tech in three days. I'll be there with a bunch of Slade's robot minions. Oh, and be prepared" she murmured before closing her eyes again. After that everything went fuzzy and dark._

When I opened my eyes to only see darkness as my eyes adjusted I could make out the sleeping shapes of Lily and Skipper. I smiled and pointed Skipper between her ribs.

"AH!" she shouted, but I quickly covered her mouth and glanced at Lily who simply yawned and turned her back to us.

"Will you be quiet?" I whispered. Skipper shook her head "Yes" her golden brown curls bouncing around her face.

"Ok good" I slowly covered her mouth.

"Why did you cover my mouth?" Skipper whispered.

"Because you screamed" I stated matter of factly. Skipper's face turned light red with embarrassment.

"What was your dream about?" she whispered.

I sighed and laid my head on the pillow.

"I dreamed about Misty, but she had bruises all over her body" I thought I heard Skipper punch something but I ignored it.

"She told me to go to Cerso Tech in three days. So tell Raven, Lily, Beast Boy, and Cyborg in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" I yawned, hearing Skipper giggle before falling asleep again, undisturbed by people or their dreams.

**one more chapter i got to update then i'm done for the night! yahhhhhhhhhhh ughhhhhhhhhh so sleepy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Behold! chapter 18. my last chapter for tonight that i wrote, and was porsonally one of my favorite chapters to wite because of the twist at the end. please review.**

**-laces**

Chpt.18

Skipper's P.O.V

I was gazing out the window when I heard Lily start to wake up.

"Skipper… did Kry dream of Misty? Is she okay?" Lily inquired.

"Ummm… yah. She said that Misty was… ugh… fine." I stuttered. Lying usually wasn't too hard for me, but now that Lily was one of my few trusted friends I found it difficult.

"she was hurt wasn't she." stated Lily. I saw fire starting to burn in her eyes.

"Yah… but only lightly bruised." I tried to recover. "It's okay. We'll hopefully be seeing her in about three days. Another attack on Cerso tech." I explained.

"Then I'm coming with you." Lily stated firmly.

"Lily, it's a bit to danger…" she cut me off.

"I don't care! Misty's one of my best friends. I'm coming with you." she said sternly. I heard the door swish open, and in came Robin. I tore my sneaker off my foot, and chucked it at him.

"can't you read the sign? Wait a sec, probably not. I'll summarize it for you. Get out!" I exclaimed.

"I thought I heard you two talking about Cerso…"

"SHE SAID GET OUT!" Lily shouted, chucking one of her shoes too. Robin sighed, and shut the door. My voice turned to a whisper.

"We're gonna get the titans help. Well… all but Robin and Starfire that is." I explained. "I'll get Cyborg, Kry will get Beast boy, and you'll get Raven." we nodded our heads. Once we were able to speak with each member in private, we were able to get them to help us. Cyborg was a bit skeptical about going behind Robins back, but agreed to come. I don't know how Lily got Raven to come, but I think I know how Kry got beast boy. It starts with a CH and ends with an ARM. Anyway, three days passed and at night, we went out to save Misty. We had lady luck on our side for as we got to Cerso tech, Misty was being forced to steal. Slade stood behind her. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"All I had to do was promise her the release of her father from Arkham, and she'll do whatever I say." he smirked.

"yah." Misty smiled. "To bad I don't care any for my old man." she grabbed Slade's arm, and flipped him. Once he was on the ground, she dropped kicked him. She was about to do it a second time, when Slade grabbed her foot, and twisted it. Misty cursed as she yelped in pain. Slade pressed a button on his belt, bringing his robots.

"I expected treachery from you. Your father always was shifty." he pulled out his metal boa stick, and raised it over Misty's head. "Since I never got to do this to your father…" Just then Lily punched Slade in the face. He chuckled eerily.

"did you really think that you could hurt me?" he questioned with a laugh.

"Actually yes. But on the highly likely chance I was wrong…" she smiled. Kry and I ran up from behind Slade. I punched him with a flaming fist in the face, but his suit seemed to be fire proof. He grabbed my arm, and twisted it behind my back. He then unsheathed his sword and put it to my throat. The titans were too busy fighting his minions to help.

"Lily, stay with Misty. Krystal, come with me, slowly, or your sister loses her head." he threatened. Kry reluctantly did so, and Slade dragged me into a shady room. I felt like I was in the room before. Almost like when I first came to Cerso Tech.

"it seems familiar. Doesn't it girl?" Slade stated. Kry nodded her head yes. Slade chuckled evilly, "but you don't remember, right?" once again Kry nodded her head.

"it's because when you two were born, you were going to die. Your parents worked for Cerso tech, and smuggled the two of you in to use as test subjects for one of their experiments. They figured that you were going to die anyway, so any chance to keep you two alive, they were going to take. Obviously it worked, but Cerso tech found out and fired your parents for using human test subjects. Of course with your parents being geniuses, they were hired by another industry. You two grew up like normal kids. But the radiation had side effects, as you can tell." he explained.

"and why are you telling us this?" inquired Kry.

"You deserve to know." he answered. "Now…" he said, throwing hand cuffs over to Kry, still keeping a grip on me. "Put those around your wrists." Kry gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't do it Kry, you know it can't be good!" I exclaimed. Slade twisted my hand more, and I yelped in pain. He then pressed the sword harder on my throat.

"Do it Krystal, or you'll lose the only part of family you have left." Kry looked down in defeat, and put on the cuffs. Slade quickly threw me to the ground, leapt over to Kry, and threw down smoke pellets. I ran over to the smoke, but once it cleared, they were gone.

"Kry! KRY!" I exclaimed. Tears were welling up in my eyes, and I wiped my sleeve across my face. I hated crying. "KRY!" I screamed. I couldn't stop the tears now. The only part of my family still alive, and she was gone, because of me. _It's all my fault. _I walked into the room where all the titans were done destroying Robots. Lily's eyes widened when she saw me walking out by myself.

"Where's Kry?" Beast Boy questioned. Tears were still streaking my face.

"I let Slade take her." I whispered. Lily left Misty's side to hug me tightly. "It's all my fault." I sobbed. The titans were silent as they watched me cry for the first time they saw me.

**DUN DUN DUN................ please review. *yawns* I AM DONE! G'night! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! I know, it's been awhile. i know that some of you ae going to be scratching your head at some stuff slade says. i was too when Lightning showed me her chapter. but, it works with the story, so please don't hate us for slade saying things like "good night." to be honest i NEVER thought that slade could say that or look concerned or... well just read it and you'll see what i mean.**

**-Laces**

Chapter 19

Kry's POV

"Ugh, my head" I whimpered. I rubbed the sore spot which was tender and it hurt a lot. Slade most have hit me really hard, I thought grimily. Jerk. I slowly opened my eyes and saw only stone walls surrounding me.

"Great not this place again" I growled.

"It's good to see that you're awake" Slade hissed. My whole body froze in fear. I slowly turned around, to see Slade hiding in the shadows.

"You! Where am I?" I hissed, my blue eyes shooting daggers directly at him. He simply waved his hand, shaking his head miserably.

"You, my dear, have a lot to learn before you are allowed to ask that question" he whispered slowly.

I took a step away from him.

"What makes you think I want to learn from you?"

Slade chuckled.

"You're curious. You want power just like Robin and Terra"

"Robin?"

He smiled evilly.

"Yes my dear, Robin was my favorite and my best apprentice. You can be better than him if you wish"

"Who was Terra?"

"Terra was another apprentice of mine and Beast Boy's first true love"

I gasped.

"Hurts doesn't it to hear this from me rather than Beast Boy himself"

I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded.

Slade nodded back at me. I stared around the room, feeling a little light headed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Yeah I'm –"I was whispering before everything went black.

_I slowly opened my eyes again, to see all the Teen Titans including Lil, Misty, and . . . Skipper. Robin and Starfire glared at me while everyone else seemed sad and upset especially Beast Boy._

"_Krystal we know that you left us to go join Slade! Why? Were you always evil?" Robin growled in angry._

"_Excuse me! Did you just call my sister evil?" Skipper shouted, she was about to tackle him, but Cyborg grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. I folded my arms crossed my chest._

"_Robin, I don't think you should make judgments about me since you were Slade's apprentice after all. He called you "The Best" and it was your choice too, playboy" _

_Robin glared at the ground, while Cyborg just laughed._

"_Oh you just got burned dude!" Beast Boy laughed._

"_Who's Terra, Beast Boy?" I glared at him._

_He froze suddenly and looked at me shyly. Cyborg stepped forward his eyes filled with sorrow. Skipper, Lily, Misty, and I looked at him curiously before he finally spoke._

"_Terra was a Titan and Beast boy loved her. Slade made her his apprentice. She tried to kill us, but she killed Slade instead. She died and became a statue. We will always remember her"_

_Skipper's eyes started to water, but she blinked them away. I looked at the ground, my long curly snow white hair hiding my face._

"_Then why is he still alive?" Skipper growled._

"_It turns out the Slade came back to life when my father tried to take over the world." Raven murmured quietly._

"_just because Slade kidnapped me it doesn't mean I'll be like Terra" I smiled, an idea already forming in my mind._

"_Wait, you didn't go with Slade willingly?" Robin gasped._

"_No" I answered, rolling my ice blue eyes._

"_Oh" he muttered._

"_You're an idiot" I and Lily giggled while Misty just looked at the ground._

"_Misty, is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked, trying to get her attention._

"_Good Luck" he muttered, before slowly grinned at me before following Misty. Robin and Starfire were gone in an instant._

"_Bye Beast Boy" I whispered. He didn't look back at me, as he faded. Raven followed right after him._

"_That was rude" Skipper hissed, a second after Cyborg was gone._

"_I know" I nodded, "He just needs time I guess" _

"_Are you okay?" she whispered._

_I looked at my sister. Skipper was the same, short golden brown hair, with the same golden brown eyes. But instead of being bright with happiness like her eyes usually were. Her eyes were dull and filled with sadness._

_My eyes started to water, seeing Skipper like this made me feel so guiltily._

"_Skipper have you been crying?" I whispered. She quickly shook her head, curls bouncing around her face._

"_No, yes, I miss you" Skipper mumbled, before throwing her arms around my waist, squeezing me tight. _

"_I miss you too. But think about it, I'll learn a bunch of fighting moves to use on Robin" I giggled._

_Skipper giggled quietly, _

"_Bye" she whispered before fading away. I gasped, my arms grabbing at open air._

I opened my eyes to see Slade sitting on the floor, a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ok, Skipper is right, Slade is really weird. I just nodded.

"I'm tired, you should leave" I whispered, pointing at the door. Wait . . . . I thought, glancing back at the door. There wasn't a lock on it anymore.

Where's the lock?" I asked.

Slade shrugged. 'I got rid of it"

"Why? You don't think I'll try to break out of here?"

He chuckled.

"I trust you and I think you know better than that"

"True. OK, night" I mumbled.

"Goodnight" Slade mumbled back, before closing the door. I slowly close my eyes and fell asleep, nervous about tomorrow and what it would bring.

**Hope you liked it. like i said, off characterazation stuff. sincear (i know that word's spelled wronge) please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**we're back and better then before. don't worry people we're not dead!!!! i've been meaning to update just been really busy. sorry. special thanks to Breeze because she is awesome. Yah!!! :D Please review!!!!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.20

Skippers P.O.V

Night approached quickly . Even though I was majorly concerned for Kry, I knew I couldn't do much. I still felt guilty. If I didn't come at Slade, he wouldn't of been able to use me as a threat to Kry. I sighed, then collapsed onto my bed, drifting into a deep sleep.

_I was floating around until I landed in a field of flowers. This was different then most dreams. I wasn't a flower person. Suddenly I saw a man skipping in the field. It was Slade! I snickered._

"_This isn't what I expected." I laughed. Slade noticed my presence and the field caught fire, and the sky turned crimson red. "That's more like it." _

"_How did you get in here!?!" Slade commanded. I shrugged,_

"_Well I went to sleep and… I have one of Kry's powers." I stated in realization. I was talking to the actual Slade. My realization turned quickly to anger. _

"_Why'd you take my sister!" I exclaimed. _

"_You know the answer to that." he stated. "You made it to easy for me to take her away." I felt the heat building in my stomach and I wanted to throw a fireball at him, but nothing happened. Slade took my delay as an opportunity to attempt to punch me in the face. Notice how I sat "attempt". his fist went straight through me, like a ghost. I let out a pity laugh._

"_Epic. Fail." I stated. Slade's one visible eye glared and before he could say anything I wanted to get out of that nightmare A.S.A.P. Just as the thought crossed my mind, I went back into the floating space, then landed into someone else's dream. I saw Robin sitting with a girl at a table it almost looked like a date. The girl had the most idiotic laugh, and wore a pink frilly dress. I got closer to the girl, and noticed that it was Robin's dream version of… Kry! I was right behind him, and I screamed,_

"_OH MY GOD!" Robin saw me and the fake Kry disspaeared._

"_OH MY GOD!" he screamed. We then yelled in unison._

"_OH MY GOD!" _

"_What the heck are you doing!?!" I exclaimed, slapping him in the face. I then noticed that I could hurt people, and they couldn't hurt me. Sweet. _

"_Uhhh… nothing." he stammered._

"_You were having a dream about you dating my sister, you pervert!" I exclaimed._

"_I am not perverted!" Robin yelled._

"_yah, sure." I said sarcastically. "by the way. She doesn't laugh like that, or wear pink, or is a bubbling idiot… she's not Starfire." I stated. He then disappeared, most lily he woke up. I pondered for a second what I would do next, when I felt someone shacking me awake. It was Robin._

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. Misty and Lily then woke up.

"DICK!" I yelled.

"Get outta here!" Lily screamed.

"But Skip…"

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled punching him in the face.

"Yeesh." he groaned, walking out of the room. About three seconds went by and I turned to misty and Lily.

"I have one of Kry's power! Guess who has the hots for Kry." I grinned, pointing to the door where Robin left.

"eeewwww." they said in unison. An evil plan started to form in my mind. I walked out of the room, into the hall way.

"Oh Beast Boy!" I smiled.

**DUNN…. DUNNN….. DUNNNNNNN!!!!!** **Please review!!!**

**-Laces**


	21. Chapter 21

**Beware of people being out of chraracter!!!!!! Please review!**

**-Laces**

Chapter 21

Kry's POV

"Hey!" I yelled as I clearly dodged Slade's fist, if I hadn't moved it would have hit me right in the face. Slade's one eye narrowed as he focused. Before he had a chance to move his arm which was still near my face. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer toward me. When he was close enough, I kneed him right in the stomach. He fell to the ground, breathless, while I cart wheeled gracefully away from him.

"Very good Krystal" Slade chuckled, still breathless, I could tell he was smiling under that stupid mask of his."Now come at me again with more force this time" he growled, standing up slowly his hand wrapped around his torso. My blue eyes widened, and I slowly grinned happily, knowing that i had injured Slade for once. All of the suffering and pain he had cause me and Skipper, he deserved to be punished. It was even better that i was the one to hurt me for once. Skipper would be so proud of me right now, I growled in my mind. I closed my eyes for a second, but before I could open them, I felt Slade tackle me to the ground.I pushed him off of me with my feet, sending his body flying a few feet away. I quickly got up, wiping the dust off my jeans. I walked over to Slade's body, and nudged him with my foot. His eyes remained closed, but I saw his body tense. I grinned and grabbed his arms. I started to spin around in a circle, getting faster and faster and Slade started to float in midair, his eye opened wide.

"Let me go!" he screamed.I grinned.

"if you say so"I let go of my firm grip on his arms, sending him flying again, and watching him crash into one of the stone pillars. I heard a loud crack! A huge chunk of the pillar fell to the ground. Slade followed after it, and almost hitting his head on the rock.i felt my hands turn into pointed crystals, i pointed one at his face. His eye slowly opened, and he started to laugh. Slade pushed my arm away and stood up.

"You are a good fighter" he chuckled.

"No duh" I nodded and grinned before adding, "Can I leave now?"Slade looked at me and nodded.

"You are finished, go and get some sleep"I nodded and sprinted out of the training room, into my room, which was a lot homier than before. It was bright blue, and i had a bed. I closed the door firmly, and covered the handle with ice. I didn't want any unexpected visitors coming into my room in the middle of the night. As soon as my head hit my pillow I passed out.

_I opened my eyes to be back in my dream world, but none of the Teen Titans were around only . . . Skipper!"Skipper!" I yelled, running towards her. I tackled her to the ground, hugging her. _

_"How's the training going with the pervert?" she giggled. I smiled and rolled my eyes._

_"Good, I beat up Slade today. It was a lot of fun" I smiled. I stood up and pulled Skipper up to her feet._

_"Nice, high five!" Skipper shouted, I slapped her hand. Skipper looked around the black space, her golden eyes troubled._

_"Skipper, what's wrong?" I asked._

_"Well, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" she mumbled._

_"Bad news"_

_"Darn it" Skipper growled. She took a deep breath."OK, I'm just going to tell you both at the same time" she muttered, "i can visit people in their dreams too. I visited Slade and it wasn't what i expected" Behind Skipper was an image of Slade skipping through a field of flowers. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing."And than I visited Robin, and well . . . you'll see" Skipper mumbled. She turned around to face the next image.I followed her glance, but the image was not what i was expecting at all. It was Robin sitting at a table and across from him was . . . ME! But I was wearing a pink, frilly dress. Something i would never wear even if you paid me a million dollars._

_"OH MY GOD!" I shouted._

_"OH MY GOD!" Skipper yelled._

_"OH MY GOD!" we screamed in unison._

_"That's what I said" Skipper said calmly, grinning._

_"Who does he think i am? Starfire?" I yelled._

_"Who knows? Robin's a . . . " Skipper started._

_"Pervert!" I finished for her, giggled. I smiled back. Suddenly there was a loud Bang! _

_"What was that?" she whispered._

_"I don't know" I whispered back._

_"Is there anyone in your room?" Skipper whispered.I shook my head. _

_"I always cover the handle with ice before I go to bed"_

_"Then someone must have come through the air vents. Look, I have to go. Be careful" Skipper whispered._

_"I will" I whispered back. I gave Skipper a big hug, before everything went black._

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I reached over and turned on my lamp. I gasped. There stood . . . .

"Beast Boy?" I whispered in green boy grinned widely and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Hey Krystal. How are you?" he asked.I blinked. Was i dreaming? Is Beast Boy really here? I reached out and touched his hand. Yes, i am not dreaming. This is real.

"I'm fine. I don't have a cut on me" I told Boy nodded. "How did you find me, Beast Boy?" I asked curiously.

"Robin, put a tracking device on your shoe" he smiled.I frowned, cursing Robin in my mind.

"Stalker" I muttered under my breath. Beast Boy chuckled."Why are you here?" i asked. His face became serious.

"I missed you" he muttered,"And I really like you"My eyes narrowed.

"What about Terra?"He sighed.

"Terra was my past and you are my future" I blushed bright red and looked away. He raised my chin up until i was looking at i could say anything, he pressed his lips against mine. I thought i could feel sparks going off in my body like the fourth of July. As soon as the kiss started, it was over.

"Bye Kry" i heard him whisper, I opened my eyes but it was too late, Beast Boy was gone.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Laces**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please enjoy and review! We (Lightning and i) own nothing 'cept Kry, Skipper, Misty, Lily, and a new character who's name i won't reveal to you yet. let's jsu call her "Evil doer girl" for now. *shruggs* Enjoy and please review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.22

Skipper's P.O.V

After I woke up from talking to Kry, I walked out into the living room. Misty was destroying Cyborg at a video game while Lily was cheering her on.

"You're going down girl!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"C'mon Misty! Get 'im!" Lily yelled.

"I'm trying! Taste energy blast!" Misty screamed.

"Uhhh, where's Beast Boy?" I inquired. All of them shrugged and muttered a round of, 'don't knows.' and, 'don't cares.' I rolled my eyes and was about to get myself some breakfast when I heard Misty yell,

"OH YAH! IN YOUR FACE TIN MAN!" Lily stood up, and held Misty's fist in the air.

"And Misty is the winner! The crowd goes wild!" Cyborg grumbled a bit, muttering something about Misty cheating, then lightened when he saw me.

"Hey! When'd you get here?" I laughed a little.

"I've been here, remember? I was asking about beast Boy." I stated.

"Oh yah." Cyborg realized. "So. Uhhh… wanna get some pizza?" he questioned.

"For breakfast?" I inquired.

"Uhhh…." before he could finish, I grinned,

"Sure." Cyborg turned around to tell Misty and lily we were heading out, but they were already engrossed in something else.

"You're going down Lil'!" Misty exclaimed.

"Ah. But eventually the learner will become the master." Lily grinned, mortally injuring Misty's character.

"Hey!" she screamed. Cyborg and I exchanged grins, and headed towards the door. Before it closed behind me, I heard Misty whisper,

"ten bucks says she'll come back with a kiss."

"make it twenty and you got a deal." Lily stated. I rolled my eyes as I followed Cyborg.

* * *

Cyborg was happy that he could have meat on his pizza for once. Beast Boy always ordered vegan pizza. Just Cyborg mentioning Beast Boy's name made me wonder where he was. When I went to get him last night he wasn't in his room. The thought of Kry went through my mind, but I pushed it out.

_He doesn't know where Kry is. He would tell me. _I thought to myself.

Cyborg and I talked about video games and mechanics. Two things I was good at. Once we were done eating we headed back towards the tower. While walking back, Cyborg questioned,

"Skipper, why don't you like Robin?" I shrugged.

"Too much hair gel, too much ego, too much jerkness, too much obsession over Slade. Stuff like that." I stated.

"Well. Y'know how the titans have a lot of fan girls?"

"Yah."

"Well… they all go to Robin, and if they're waiting to get to him, they go to Beast boy. Am I just too scary?" he inquired. I laughed whole heartedly, then melted a metal can lying on the street just for the heck of it.

"You're not scary. Now me, I'm scary. Boys hated me at school. They either made a crack about my name, or tried to make fun of my sister, and ended up with a broken arm. No, you're not scary. You're brave, sweet, kind, and lovable." I grinned, then realized what came out of my mouth. I immediately wanted to hide under a rock out of embarrassment.

"I don't see how a girl like you could never get a date. You're funny, adventurous, smart, beautiful…" he trailed off, then blushed. We stopped in our tracks and our eyes locked each others.

"I don't think you're scary." we said in unison, coming closer to each other. I knew that this was my moment. This was the time when I would get my first kiss. We were centimeters away, I could feel his breath on my face. Suddenly something… or someone, jumped on my back.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed.

"Stay down evil doer!" yelled a young voice coming from the person trying to tackle me. I flipped the person off my back and I saw a young girl, at least ten years old with long blond hair, blue green eyes, and light freckles.

"We'll meet again." she stated dramatically, dashing into an ally way. I turned the corner to follow her, but she was gone.

"What the heck was that about?" I inquired. Cyborg shrugged innocently. While walking back to the tower there was an awkward silence between the two of us. Needless to say, the toddler screwed up what would be my first kiss.

_Next time I see that girl I'm gonna kill her! I was so close to him!!!_

* * *

As I walked back into my bedroom I was mauled by Lily and Misty.

"Did he kiss yah!?!" Misty exclaimed.

"He came close to, but a toddler calling me an evil doer foiled it." I sighed. Misty grumbled and handed Lily twenty dollars.

"So, did Beast Boy come back?" I questioned.

"yah. He should be in his room." Lily answered. I walked into the hall way and knocked on his door. It whooshed open, and there stood Beast Boy.

"Where were you?" I inquired.

"Just… out on a personal mission." he stated. I shrugged at the answer, then smiled my devious smile.

"Wanna know who's dream I visited, and what it was about?"

2 Minutes Later

"OH MY GOD!"

**Yes. jusdjgdwgu i don't know what to type to you readers. *tear* Well... please review. hope you enjoyed**

**-Laces**


	23. Chapter 23

**Expect out of character craziness. WARNING WARNING!!!! Please review, and enjoy.**

**-Laces**

Chapter 23

Kry's POV

"It's time you went to spy on the Titans, my dear" Slade growled in his extra perverty voice. I glared at him.

"Fine, but don't _ever_ call me "my dear" again"

Slade flinched at the hard edge to my usually calm, soothing voice. But right now I wasn't in the mood for playing nice.

"Fine, you need to go spy on the Titans. I suggest you leave soon"

"How about I leave now and you keep your stupid mouth shut" I growled, kicking the steel door open, and letting it slam in Slade's pathetic face.

As I walked, I felt my anger evaporate and I was getting closer to the edge of a cliff near Slade's hideout. I found out the day before where his hideout was. It was just outside Jump City, near the mountain side, a place where anyone rarely came. If someone did come, Slade would have his minions scare them off.

I stood on the edge for a split second and stared at the rough waves crashing on the sharp, pointed rocks before. I closed my eyes and jumped.

The wind blowing against my body, making me shiver when it touched my warm skin with its icy cold touch. I focused and shoot ice out of my hand, forming a strong, steady ice bridge. I planted my feet firmly on the ice and smiled a new trick I had learned from my short time with Slade.

It was okay; I wished Skipper was around so she would beat him up when I didn't feel like it. I flew (sort of) near the edge of Jump City, close to the blue-green ocean. I decided to fly over deserted buildings with no one around to see me. Unfortunately, I flew by an old, rotted building when I felt someone jump onto my back, clinging tightly to my shirt.

"Stay down evil doer!" screamed a little girl's voice. I tried to steady my balance afraid to fall and hit the hard pavement below.

"Get off me, you munchkin!" I yelled, grabbing the girl's hand, ripping her off my shoulders. I could faintly see the sea, and flew toward it since the Tower was on an island in the ocean. I gripped the girl's wrist, but when I looked at my hand it looked like I was holding nothing but air.

I felt my grip start to loosen a little.

"Whatever you do, don't drop me evil doer!" the little girl's voice hissed. I smiled.

"Where are you toddler? How come I can't see you?"

"That's because I have to power to be invisible and I can walk through walls. Perfect for spying on evil doers like you and that evil masked man!" she yelled.

"How did you know about me and Slade?" I asked, curiously.

"That's not important. At least not right now anyway" the girl whispered hesitantly.

"Hmmm . . . . Well can you become visible so I can see you?" I asked politely, working my charm and personality on this innocent little girl.

"Fine."

The girl slowly became visible again, her big blue-green eyes wide, and she had a sassy smirk on her face. She was small probably ten or eleven years old.

"Hi evil doer" she giggled.

"My name is isn't "evil doer". It's Kr- I mean my name is Ice" Suddenly remembering the nickname the Titans gave me when we first met.

"What's your name?"

"Ice? That's a weird name. My name is Pip, it's not as weird as Ice though" she murmured.

I grinned, we were floating over the ocean now, and the salty smelled so nice.

"I hate flying" I heard Pip whisper, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Really? I love to fly, it's so relaxing" I sighed.

"I don't like the water either" she whispered.

I laughed.

"Than don't open your eyes"

"Huh?" Against my wishes, Pip opened one eye and looked cautiously looked down, only to see miles of rough ocean water.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, she started to kick her legs and was able to hit me right between the ribs.

"Ugh, that hurt" I whimpered, clenching my side.

"AHHH!" Pip screamed as she fell through the air, towards the rough water.

I glanced at her, and bit my lip.

"Oopps"

I flew down to the water, faster than the Pip was falling and formed a large or medium sized ice berg something soft for Pip to land on and big enough that six people maximum could stand on it.

Pip fell into the snow, making it spray all over me and made my snowy white hair cold and wet. I shivered.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking down at her.

"No!" Pip yelled, disappearing from sight.

"Where did you go?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she chuckled evilly.

I felt Pip punch me in the back, but I was quickly than she was. I grabbed her arm and held her to the ground.

"Okay, now don't attack me again or I WILL throw you overboard" I growled.

Pip widened her eyes and nodded, crawling a good few feet away from me.

I looked curiously at the sky; it was a beautiful shade of blue. The clouds only spotted the sky with white, all it different shapes and sizes. I stiffened when I heard someone shouting from a distance. It was muted, almost, but I could faintly make out what the person was shouting.

"Kry! Krystal! KRYSTAL!" one loud voice shouted, that I couldn't mistake even if I had been gone for twenty years.

I looked to the north, and saw a bright fire dot. It was Skipper. I waved, excitedly smiling. It was good to see my sister in person instead of in my dreams.

"Hi Skipper" I yelled, when she was just above my little iceberg. Pip looked scared when she noticed who it was; like she had met my sister before.

"Hi! Kry, what are you doing here?" she asked, curiously landing onto my iceberg.

"Wait, Skipper don't!" I shouted, my eyes widened when I felt the iceberg crack, and start to melt. Pip jumped up and looked just as scared.

I jumped up and quickly formed a new smaller iceberg. Skipper tried to fly away, but it was too late. She and Pip fell into the salty water, screaming.

"Help! I can't swim!" Skipper finally seemed to notice that I wasn't alone.

"You!" she growled, glaring at Pip and of course Pip glared back.

"You two know each other?" I asked, that was not expected.

"Unfortunately" Skipper hissed.

"She's an evil doer!"

"She ruined my kiss!" Skipper exclaimed, completely forgetting she was in the water.

"EW, you were gonna kiss someone? Was it the robot guy? He was kind of cute!" She grinned.

Skipper scowled at her. I laughed.

"Skipper and Cyborg sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Kry. Don't forget you kissed Beast Boy!"

I blushed bright red.

"Who told you that?"

"Please Beast Boy was strutting around the tower like he was a god or something. It was a dead give away" Skipper smiled.

I frowned. Beast Boy was going to pay for this.

"Now can you please get me out of this water?" Skipper and Pip asked in unison and shot a glare, and looked away frustrated.

I smiled, helping Skipper up onto her own iceberg and than Pip.

I laughed.

"Skipper, you look like a half drowned cat!"

Skipper scowled at me.

"Shut up and get your butt to the Tower"

"This is gonna be fun" Pip smirked. "Oh I thought you said your name was Ice. Why was that girl named Skipper calling you Krystal? Is that your real name? How come you are helping that evil masked man? Where are we going? Who are the Teen Titans? Who is Beast Boy and Cyborg?"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to tune the annoying girl out of my mind. This is going to be a long day.

**Pip is now part of the team. based on a good friend of mine that all i can say is "That's my porksausage!!!" If she reads this she knows what i'm talking about. (oliver joke) GO THE ARTFUL DODGER!!!!! oops. Teen titans story with an Oliver refrence... sorry. please read and review!**

**-Laces**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's some more!! :D **

**-Laces**

Chpt. 24

Skipper's P.O.V

I was freezing cold. I fell into the ocean and met my arch enemy. That stupid little toddler and what was even worse was that she was with me and I couldn't strangle her! I was on Kry's left while flying home. The toddler was the right still blabbing questions. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Shut up before I make you toddler!" I threatened.

"My name isn't toddler, it's Pip." she stated.

"Sounds like a stupid name to me." I laughed.

"Well what did Kry call you? Skipper? Like Skipping. Now that's a stupid name." she giggled.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Don't make me drop you two again." Kry threatened in an even voice.

"but she started it." I stated. Pip stuck her tongue out at me, and I imitated the motion.

"Skipper, you're so immature." Kry sighed.

"Oh. And she isn't?" I questioned.

"Just act your age." Kry stated sternly. Before I could say anything we reached the tower. Kry opened the door, and Pip was about to follow when I questioned,

"Whoa whoa wait! We're taking _that _with us!"

"Yup." Kry stated, walking inside along with Pip. "You like watching me suffer, don't you?" I grumbled following Kry in.

"the perks of my job as your sister." she grinned.

""Wow you guys are sisters?" Pip inquired.

"Shut it Toddler." I growled. We entered the living room to see Cyborg standing to the side with a bewildered look on his face. Robin had a fistful of Beast Boy's hair, and beast Boy had his head in the couch cushion. They were obviously fighting.

"They were like that when I got here." Cyborg stated.

"AHHHHH!!! Robot Man!!!!" Pip stated, turning invisible. Before she could go anywhere, Kry was able to grasp her.

"Why do you want to attack him?" Kry questioned in her calm voice.

"BECAUSE ALL ROBOTS ARE EVIL!!!" Pip exclaimed.

"And who'd you come to that well thought out conclusion?" I inquired in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you kidding me? Haven't you seen the movies? There's that part robot guy who all , 'I am your father.' Then there's that buff robot with a German accent who apparently is a governor…"

"But terminator's only bad in the first movie! In the second one he's trying to help John Connor!" I explained. Kry gave me a look. "And what I meant to say was that all robots aren't evil." Pip looked at the Robot, then smiled deviously.

"Oh I see. You mean that all robots aren't bad looking."

"Pip." I growled.

"This was the guy who you were gonna…"

"Don't say it." I stated, feeling my face flush red.

"This was the guy…"

"no."

"Who you were gonna…"

"Pip. I swear I'll kill you."

"KISS." she said slowly.

"You are so dead!!!!" I screamed chasing her around the room.

"What are you gonna do?" she taunted. I lit my hands on fire.

"Do you really want to know?" I questioned.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed, running out the door.

"Come back here Toddler!!!" I yelled, chasing after her.

"Skipper!" Kry called out, but I was gone, and Kry didn't follow. She was probably dealing with her drama 101 love life. I got Cyborg. No ore. No less. Being an aggressive violent teen had it's advantages…… like burning a ten year old to dust. I ran into a hall way where it was completely empty. At least it seemed that way. I felt my hair get pulled and I heard a small giggle. Pip was still invisible.

"Come out come out wherever you are." I stated. I felt a punch on my back, and whirled around. I still saw no one.

"Okay try hitting me now." I smiled lighting myself on fire head to toe. I looked around, then saw a shadow.

"Gotcha!" I smile, unliting myself and tackling the girl.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed. Suddenly I felt like a kid again. I started noogying her roughly on the head. She screamed, and I laughed whole heartedly. She gave me a perplexed look.

"Ugh… I mean… I hate you Toddler!" I exclaimed, my expression hardening. Kry then ran into the hall, and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Pip.

"Don't maul children!" Kry scolded. Suddenly Misty and Lily walked into the hall. Lily's face instantly softened.

"Awwwwwwww." she cooed hugging Pip. "What's your name?" she inquired.

"Pip. Pip Jones." Lily's smile grew. I figured she was a kid person. I had no clue what the future would hold with Pip in the mix.

**Please review! and i hope you enjoyed!**

**-Laces**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm changing the rating of this story to T, if that's not what it was before. don't worry, it's nothing to major, it's just to be on the safe side. BEWARE OF OUT OF CHARACTER ACTIONS AND SPEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please enjoy and review!**

**-Laces**

Chapter 25

Kry's POV

I watched curiously at Robin and Beast boy who fought tirelessly around the living room. They both hadn't noticed me silently and patiently waiting for them to get it out of their systems. I watched carefully at Robin noticing some of Slade's moves easily.

"Ugh, get off of me you jerk!" Beast boy growled, his face mushed against the floor. I was able to catch his eye and smirked. I pressed my finger to my lips and silently and crept behind Robin. I quickly grabbed his arm and gracefully flipped him onto his back. Robin stared at me with wide eyes. I grinned and leaned closer.

"You're always supposed to be on your guard" I hissed, Robin pushed himself up on one hand, our faces getting closer. I quickly pushed his face away from mine. "I know about that dream Robin" I growled through clenched teeth, trying not to gag from the memory.

"You do?" he whispered, his eyes wide, his whole body was shaking like a leaf. I nodded my head, and pulled him up to his feet. "Ha, you shouldn't have done that" Robin hissed, that he almost sounded like Slade. Weird.

"Hmmm . . . you know with that voice and a different costume you could be Slade's twin. But you would still be an idiot" I growled. Before I could even blink, Robin threw a punch right at my face. I caught his fist with ease and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Ow! Let go!" he whimpered in pain. I rolled my eyes and let Robin fall to the floor. "Hey thanks for saving my butt, Kry" Beast boy whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist, his chin resting lightly on my right shoulder.

"Your welcome" I whispered back, smirking slightly. Beast boy lightly kissed my neck that sent shivers down my spine. He looked at me with his big green eyes.

"Are you cold?"

"A little" I shrugged, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a jacket" I was able to squirm out of Beast boy's hold and ran through the doors. As I ran down the hallway, the names on the doors were just a blur until I reached the one was I looking for . . . . Cyborg's room Hopefully Skipper was still chasing Pip around and Cyborg was working on the T- Car. I didn't want anyone around to see my horrible deed I was about to do. I remember eavesdropping on Slade, and I heard him talk about a special computer chip that the Titans hid in their Tower. After I had thought about it, I had come to the conclusion that either Robin or Cyborg had the chip. The perfect gift for Slade. I glared as I watched the doors slowly open. But as soon as it opened a centimeter, I saw a glimpse of golden brown hair. I felt my face melt and return to its normal look, calm and friendly instead of hard and cold.

"Hey Kry! What's up?" Skipper grinned as soon as the doors opened completely.I felt a huge hole in my stomach, I hated lying to Skipper but it was for the best. "Nothing, I beat up Robin a little" I cracked a smile at that. "Good Robin Deserved it"I laughed.

"Yeah he did" She looked at the ground.

"Hey could you teach me some of the Slade moves? It could come in handy one day" I felt my eyes widen a little but I smiled anyway.

"Sure why not" She grinned and poked in the direction of the garage.

"Hey I was just heading down to the garage to help Cyborg with the T-Car Wanna come?" I grinned widely.

"No thanks besides Cyborg probably wants to be alone with you"Skipper blushed.

"OK see ya"I laughed and called after her.

"Have fun" She turned around to glare at me "Shut up" before running down the hallway. I watched until she was out of sight. I took a deep breathe. The doors slowly opened and all I saw was tech stuff. Boxes with a lot of numbers, manuals for new and improved video games. I rolled my eyes at that one. I walked beside a metal table that had to be Cyborg's bed. "Oh comfy" I muttered when I touched it and shivered at how cold it was."There it is!" I whispered, when I spotted the computer chip lying all surrounded by crumples up pieces of paper. I carefully picked it up but as soon as i did, I heard a shocked whisper.

"Kry? Why?" Skipper gasped, her brown eyes wide, her right hand clenched a hammer.I smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing" Quickly hiding the chip behind my 's brown eyes hardened.

"Why are you in here?"

"No reason"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get in here?"

"The doors opened by themselves"

"Sure they did" she mumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"They did!" I yelled softly.

"I don't believe you"

"Fine" I snapped.

"Fine" Skipper growled, her eyes flashed to my hands behind my back. "What?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"What's behind your back?"

"Ummmm . . . . ." I hesitated, shuffling my feet a little.

"What is it?" Skipper shouted, lighting on fire, fists clenched, eyes glaring. I took a deep breath and held up the chip and stared at my sister scared for my life. But before Skipper could react, I felt someone tug on my shirt shelve.

"Krystal, come on!" Pip? What was she doing here? I shrugged and let her pull me through the wall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The living room"

"WHAT?!"

"SHH! Skipper will hear you!" Just than there was a huge explosion, Pip let out a small scream. As soon as the dust cleaned, I saw Skipper light on fire, her brown eyes were blazing with hatred.

"Run for your lives!" Pip screamed. I didn't waste a second, I sprinted down the hall, towards the living room.

"Get back her Krystal!" I heard Skipper yell before throwing a fire ball at me. It missed my foot by a centimeter. I pushed my legs harder and almost tripped when the doors slide open. I stood there trying to catch my breath, all of the Titans staring at me, including Misty who's mouth was wide open as she prepared to take a cite of a juicy red apple and Lily.

"Run for your lives!!!" Pip screamed again, running through the wall and tackling Lily to the floor who simply giggled.

"Why are you so scared Pip?" she giggled.

"Skipper" Pip whispered, her whole body shaking. The computer chip burned a hole in my pocket. My ice blue eyes widened when the doors opened and saw Skipper.

"Krystal is a traitor!" she screamed, throwing three small fire balls at me.

"Oh no!" I whispered, covering myself in ice. I felt the fireballs hit me, but it didn't hurt, I saw steam float up into the air.

"Skipper, what are you doing?" Cyborg gasped, shocked. Skipper stood still, flames licking at her skin, all of her muscles were tense.

"Krystal took something from your room"

"What? What was it?"" Cyborg's voice got higher from stress. I glanced at my ice covered feet, watching as it slowly spread on the floor and the walls. But of course it stopped right by Skipper's blazing feet.

"Show Cyborg what you took!" she shouted. I sighed, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the chip.

"This is a computer chip" I started.

"Yeah we all knew that" Skipper snapped.

"Let me finish" I growled through my teeth," This holds a bunch of information about a bunch of things but most importantly who you all really are"

"That's private property, give it back" Robin hissed.

"It isn't private property if there is a sticky note that says, "Throw away piece of junk" You hear that Robin its junk. So stop crying like a baby and _get over it. _You lose" I smirked. Cyborg blushed bright red from either anger or embarrassment.

"Krystal, why are you doing this? You said you weren't going to be like Terra, but you're acting just like her" Beast boy whispered, his green eyes pleading.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Sorry, isn't good enough this time, Kry!" Skipper yelled before trying to unsuccessful tackle me.

"I thought you were good!" she yelled, throwing a right hook, " You're my sister yet I don't know how we could be anymore different!" Skipper tried to kick my face but i caught her foot, ice slowly creeping up her leg. Skipper shivered. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance" I growled.

"Ugh! I said let me GO!" she threw another punch that hit me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I whimpered, rubbing my injured shoulder.

"You're really gonna get it sis!" Skipper growled, the ice covering her foot melted away only to be replaced my flames.

"Really? Bring it on!" I hissed.

"You're really asking for it!" Skipper blasted a huge flame that I thought I saw a wolf form out of it. I quickly formed a huge shield of ice, I heard a sizzling sound as soon as the fire blast hit. But as soon as it came it was over.

"I can see I'm not wanted here" I stated. "Clearly" Skipper growled, who was no longer on fire. I shrugged and ran through the window, into the dark without a second glance.

**Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review and i hoped you enjoyed. **

**-Laces**


	26. Chapter 26

**We own nothing! Beware of out of character actions! Please enjoy and review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt. 26

Skipper's P.O.V

I stormed off into my room.

"Skipper…" Cyborg started to follow, but Mist and Lily cut him off.

"Let hear blow off some steam." I heard Lily muttered. I collapsed onto my bed, and tears leaked from my eyes. I hated crying.

_Kry… how could you? You were my best friend. My sister! _I thought to myself angrily. My head flooded with memories. Kry and I never got into fights with each other. _She's never stolen anything before. I thought she knew the difference between right and wrong. I thought she knew it better then me! Our parents taught us what was the good thing, and what was the bad thing. Ugh! _Then memories of my parents filled my head, and I sobbed some more. I was completely alone. My parents were murdered and the sister I used to know was transformed into Slade's best apprentice. It all led back to Slade. I hate him with all my heart. If he was to fall off a cliff and died I wouldn't mind in the slightest. I paused. Listening to the waves lick the island where the tower was. My mind overflowed with the memories now, and I cried myself to sleep, and into a dream about a distance past. When my life made sense. Where I was actually happy.

I was Ten and so was Kry. We were on a family trip to the beach. I remembered my Dad was listening to the news on the radio.

"It's a hot day in Jump city and everyone is headed to the beach." the newscaster stated.

"I hope the shore's not too crowded." my mother pointed out. A different newscaster with a more mournful voice spoke,

"In other news, twenty people were killed today in Gotham city."

"Hon, change the station." my mom whispered to my dad, and he did so. Kry, most likely not wanting to start anything, was quiet. I, on the other hand, stated,

"At least it's not like that in Jump city." Dad knew that I was referring to what the newscaster said, and nodded his head. Unfortunately I was wrong, but I didn't know that at the time.

Once at the beach Kry and I set up the chairs and umbrella. After our suntan lotion was applied, Kry smiled,

"Let's go and swim!" she then bolted to the ocean, and jumped in. I stayed on the beach, the water barely at my ankles. Kry looked up and saw my hesitation.

"What? You scared of going into the water?" she laughed.

"No!" I shot back. "I just don't want to swim in dolphin pee is all." I stated, and Kry started to laugh.

"Yah. Riiight." she said sarcastically. I shot her back with a scowl. She ran up at me, and tried to tackle me into the water. I just stood there watching her struggle.

"Fail." I chuckled. She shrugged, dug her hands into the mushy sand under the water, and chucked it at me.

"You are so dead!" I exclaimed. Kry then ran into the deeper water.

"You have to come out here if you wanna catch me!" she yelled. Against my fear, I followed her into the water. I roughly tackled her and we both fell underwater.

"What are you trying to do? Drown me?" Kry exclaimed with a laugh. I laughed back.

"Maybe." I stated, splashing her with water. She plashed me back and it was a water war! I didn't notice the ocean's pull dragging us out.

"Kry we should start to head back." I stated in a worried voice, once noticing the tide. She nodded her head in agreement. I tried to swim back to shore, but the tide seemed to be pulling me farther out, and yanking me down. Kry was ten times better a swimming but was also was having difficulties.

"Kry!" I exclaimed, coughing up salty water.

"It's going to be okay Skipper! The life guard's coming!" she panted trying to swim against the tide. I tried to swim back too, but my muscles were getting weak.

"Kry." I panted, my eyes burning from the salt water. "I can't keep it up."

"Just a few more seconds. The life gaur…" I then went under, and the tide almost took me away. Almost. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me up. It was Kry. The life guard reached us, and pulled us back to shore.

"Skipper! Skipper you alright?" Kry questioned worried.

"yah… yah I think so." I coughed. My body ached and when I looked out at the ocean it seemed like it would drag me back out and devour me. Kry gave me a hug, seeing me full of terror, and mom and dad were quickly there to comfort me. During the car ride back home I whispered,

"Kry, I'll never go into the ocean again." she knew I was serious. "Thanks for saving my life." Kry hugged me.

"No problem. No matter what we go through we'll be with each other to watch our backs. That's what sisters do." she smiled, and I smiled back.

I snapped out of my dream when I heard sirens ring out. I ran to the living room.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Cerso tech is being attacked again, and you'll never guess by who." Robin stated.

"Kry." I growled.

**FLASH BACKS ARE AWESOME!!!! Please review!**

**-Laces**


	27. Chapter 27

**BEWARE OF OUT OF CHARACTER CRAZYNESS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh and this was written by lightining hense Kry's P.O.V and please review!!!!**

**-Laces**

Chapter 27

Kry's POV

I grinned evilly as the doors of Cerso Tech slowly opened. Nothing was going to stop me not even . . . my own sister. I felt my grin fade a little thinking about how much i must have hurt Skipper. I was the only one she had left and I betrayed her. I grounded my teeth together, shaking my mind free. I was just doing this to beat up Slade, but now I was starting to think I was doing this for other reasons . . . selfish reasons. I lightly touched my old charm bracelet that I found unharmed in my jean's pocket. It was silver with a small four- leafed clover. Skipper had one too, but her charm was a wolf, her favorite animal. I felt a small tear run down my pale cheek. I quickly wiped it away and calmly walked inside.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" a middle- aged looking man said politely, he raised one of his overly bushy eyebrows at me. I smiled, raising my hand and narrowed my blue eyes.

"No thanks" I quickly froze the man before sprinting down the hall.

"Good Krystal, good" Slade whispered in my ear. I peeked over and gasped.

"Why are you here?" Slade leaned against the pure white wall that almost matched the color of my hair.

"I just wanted to see if your following orders"

"Of course I am, I'm not an idiot" I rolled my eyes before stalking passed him.

"You're almost as stubborn as Terra. Too bad you're not brave enough to try to kill me" Slade growled.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I growled sarcastically, before storming into a random room. Slade was really starting to get on my nerves and I didn't know why I just left and joined the Teen Titans again. But the damage was already done and there was nothing I could do to fix it. I looked around the room and realized that it was exactly the room i was looking for. One wall was made completely of glass, over looking Jump City. The room was bigger than I thought it was going to be. It was very bright and open looking.. It was so pretty. But I have a job to do, I thought. I looked in the center of the room, in a jar near a high-tech computer was the computer chip that held all of the secrets of Cerso Tech.I took a small step toward it, my breathing got quicker as I felt the adrenaline run through my veins.

"Hello beautiful" I grinned, reaching for the jar, when I heard the door slowly open. "Crap!" I muttered, ducking under the desk. "Is she in there" I heard Lily whisper, to someone else.

"No" Misty whispered back. Misty and Lily . My friends. They weren't my friends now, they were my enemies. Great . . .

"Come one, let's go report back to Robin. Maybe he found Kry" Lily said, a pair of footsteps heading back towards the door.

"I'll be there in a minute" Misty called after Lily and then I heard the door click shut.I listened carefully, Misty was muttering to herself and pacing until she froze by the desk where I was hiding. I closed my eyes and gasped when Misty grabbed my foot and quickly pulled me out from under the desk.

"You!" she yelled, her brown hair framing her face, blue eyes big.

"Yes, me" I hissed, using my foot that didn't have a hold on. I place it on her stomach and gave a giant push. My push broke her hold on my leg and sent Misty flying into the wall. She fell unconscious but there wasn't a cut on her. "Sorry Misty" I whispered, grabbing the jar and walked slowly towards a door that I silently hoped wasn't a closet since I couldn't leave the way I had come. I place my hand on the door handle, but I heard the front door open again.

"No where to run, Krystal" I heard Skipper growl.

"Actually, yeah there is. Try to catch me if you can Skipper which you can't" I sneered. Skipper clenched her fists together, the skin over her knuckles turning white.

"Give me back the computer chip, Krystal" she hissed. I pulled the jar under my arm before sprinting down a flight of stairs towards the most confusing maze ever. I shrugged.

"It'll have to do"

"Krystal, stop what you're doing right now!" I heard a familiar voice, before I felt a muscular body try to tackle me. Somehow I was able to pull free and watch Beast boy tumble down the rest of the stairs.I watched motionless for a moment until i felt someone grab my shoulder tightly that it hurt.

"OW!" I shouted before grabbing the person's arm and flinging them into the wall. It was Robin. Oh well. I jumped down, landing lightly on the balls of my feet. I glanced behind me and gasped, all of the Titans were back up on their feet.

"You have no where to run, Krystal" Beast boy growled. I looked at him, confused again.

"Yeah I do" I quickly shot a small ice cube at them and backed away.

"What is th- EEP!" Starfire started to say, but the ice cube exploded freezing everyone in three seconds flat. I laughed and ran down the hall of the maze, making a left and then a right, making sure I was never blocked by dead ends. I thought about what Beast boy would think of me after all of this was over. I shook my head and saw a dead end, of course.

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed, turning around when I froze.

"Hey sis. Ready for a rematch?" Skipper smiled evilly.I sighed.

"What's the point if I'm just gonna beat you?"

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. I felt the anger drain from my body.

"Skipper, I honestly don't know and if I did you know I would tell you" A small tear ran down my cheek, too small for Skipper to notice.

"It doesn't matter now" she snapped.I blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're my enemy now. Sorry Kry" She whispered, lighting on fire and throwing a punch at me. I quickly grabbed her wrist, my skin covered in a protective layer of ice. Skipper stared in shock as the ice crept much faster than the last time. "Why? Kry, do you think Mom and Dad would be proud of you right now?" I flinched a little. I let go of Skipper's wrist, leaving only her mouth unfrozen.

"No, but they will be if it's the last thing I ever do" I growled loud enough for her to hear.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out"

"Krystal! Come back here!"

"What?" I turned around and gasped. Skipper was on fire (great) and the ice had melted. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Hot Head"Skipper glared.

"Ice Princess"

"You got that right"

"I've had enough of this!" Skipper shouted, blasting a huge fire ball at me. I formed a shield but it wasn't enough, since I felt someone hit me on the head from behind. The last thing I remember was someone carrying me before I blacked out.

**Please review!!!!**

**-Laces**


	28. half authors note

**Hey everybody!!!! Okay, first off, i know it's been MONTHS since i wrote this. i am so deeply sorry for not updateing, but mi can garuntee that almost a billion of you will hate me after i'm done writting this. (me as in Laces, not Lightning. that is why this is a half author note. only one out of the two authors are here) anywa, i had this nice red bulky falling apart note book that had all my chapters in it. at first i told Lightning that if she didn't finish writting the last chapter i wouldn't update. well, it's been several months, and she still hasn't updated. so then i was like "okay this is mean to the readers, so i'm gonna update my next chapter then find Lightning at school and force her to type up the rest." so i go into my room and look into my notebook box. No Notebook. i then spent the next 2 hours tearing my room apart looking for my note book. in the end, Nothing. yes i know you hate me now. also if you follow my other story, the story of Teek (the title's creative i know) that was also in my note book so you guys who read that can hate me even more. if any of you guys have any suggestions of where to check help me find my note book! please! give me any suggestuions so i can look! Please help me!!!! Thank you for reading.**

**L.L.A.P (live long and prosper)**

**~Laces**


	29. Chapter 28

**Yah!!!!! I FOUND MY NOTE BOOK!!!! it was under a lot of junk. (and by junk i mean the giant school english literature book)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.28

When I was back at the tower it was still really late, and I had to get to sleep. I couldn't believe at all what Kry was doing. I passed out on my bed, and I quickly went to the weird dream world. There stood Kry.

"hey Skipper." she smiled.

"KRY! What the heck did you think you were doing?!?"

"I think I was stealing for Slade." she said with an attitude. That was a first.

"Well stop! Come back to the tower!" I exclaimed.

"Our what? You'll burn me?" she laughed.

"Kry, please come back. Everyone misses you…" she cut me off.

"Is that so? Misty and Lily attacked me, the last time I saw Robin, he was a jerk, Starfire hates me, Raven will never forgive me, Cyborg only cares about you, Beast Boy already had a girlfriend, and you hate me!" she exclaimed.

"I don't hate you Kry. I just hate the person you've become." I stated. _Wow. Where'd that come from? _

"Oh cry me a river." Kry laughed.

"KRYSTAL PAIGE MCDONALD I'M SERIOUS!" I exclaimed furiously.

"SAMANTHA OLIVIA MCDONALD! Stop yelling at me, you sound just like mom." Kry hissed.

_Mom._ I thought to myself. "and what do you think she would say if she saw you doing this? Good job sweetie? or, oh you make me so proud? No. she wouldn't. dad wouldn't either." I stated.

"shut up." Kry growled.

"No Kry I won't! they would be ashamed of you! They taught both of us right from wrong…"

"Shut up!" she stated a bit louder, but I continued.

"Not only have you shamed yourself, but then you work for the same man who killed our parents! Slade. The evil man with the mask! The one who kidnapped you! Do you think mom and dad would be happy? Do you?!?" I exclaimed, tears were streaking Kry's face.

"No." she whispered. "No they wouldn't." the tears came more heavily. "They would be ashamed of me! Skipper, what've I done? Why am I like this? God, I miss them so much!" she sobbed. I hugged my sister tightly.

"A young girl once told me that no matter what we go through we'll be with each other and watch our backs. That's what sisters do." I smiled, a tear streaking down my cheek.

"I promise I'll never change Skipper. I'll never go back to where I was. I'll come back. I'll…" she then disappeared.

"Kry?" I questioned, but was only left in darkness.


	30. Chapter 29

**Beware, Lightning just wanted alot of uncharacter people here. don't ask what robin's on right now cause i have no idea.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chapter 29

Kry's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. The room I was in wasn't familiar at all. There was dim lighting and the walls were covered with photos from newspapers of . . . Slade? I felt my blue eyes widen. I had to be in the tower and I knew exactly whose room I was in. None of the Titans would have pictures of Slade in their room, unless they were obsessed with them. This room had to belong to. . . . .

"Robin" I whispered, but no one answered, so I was alone for now anyway. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the computer chip i had stolen from Cyborg's room.

"I'll take that" I heard a deep voice mumbled. I jumped up and looked down and saw Robin smirking at me.

"So you woke me up" I stated, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and looked curiously.

"Can I have the chip please?

"Fine come and get it" I held out my hand. Robin stood up but instead of taking the chip, he quickly kissed me on the lips. I was so shocked that I took a quickly step back and tripped over my own feet. I grabbed Robin's shirt and pulled him down to the floor with me.

"Wow I didn't know you like my this much" he chuckled.I rolled my ice-blue eyes.

"Get off of me you creep"

"You sure, sweet cheeks?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" I growled, trying to fight the urge to punch him in the face. Maybe I'll just tell Skipper what Robin did and have Beast boy deal with him later. I smiled at the thought. I lightly kicked Robin's body away from mine and walked towards the door but I froze.

"Aw what the heck?" I muttered, walking back to where Robin sat happily with a cocky grin on his face. I felt my hand get covered in ice before I punched him hard in the face, knocking him out cold.

"That's what you get for kissing me, _sweet cheeks" _I growled, smacking him in the face. I turned my back on Robin's unconscious body and raced out the door. I had to talk to Skipper right away. It was time we got everything back on track. I ran to Skipper's room, the door slowly opened. I gasped when the door was completely open. Skipper and Cyborg stood close together, their lips lightly touching, Skipper's face was blushing light rosy pink. I blushed even harder, I felt so awkward standing in the doorway. I thought I heard a little girl giggle.I stiffened.

"Pip where are you?"

"No where" she replied.

"Pip!" I growled.

"Gross, Skipper's kissing the robot man" Pip giggled. I quickly ran out of the room, unwilling to face my sister. Pip was going to have to face Skipper and her fireballs alone.


	31. Chapter 30

**You might not get the next chapter for awhile. just a heads up, cause i'm not sure if Lightning wrote the next chapter.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.30

Skipper P.O.V I woke up in a panic. Kry disappeared in mid sentence. I was so nervous. _Who woke her up? _I thought. I knew that since she was my sister, I quickly forgave her, but I doubted that the titans would be more easy going. There was a knock at my door, and I immediately thought of Kry. I sprinted over to it, but once it opened, it revealed Cyborg. I didn't mind seeing him.

"Hey Cyborg." I smiled.

"Hey Skipper. I figured that you might want some… I don't know… company. I know that the past few days have been really tough for you." he explained. I blushed, and grinned.

"Yah, but I can tough it out. I always do."

"That's what I… like about you so much. You're a tough girl. You don't let people walk over you." I laughed a bit.

"You got that right. And I like you because you're so kind and funny and…" I trailed off as our eyes met. We leaned in closer and we gently kissed. It wasn't those passionate tongue on tongue kisses, and it wasn't a little peck. Just a simple, yet lovely kiss. I could stay like that forever until I heard a giggle. Both Cyborg and I turned our heads toward the sound to see where it came from. I saw a flash of snow white hair run away, then saw Pip with an innocent look on her face.

"Pip. Where's Kry?" I questioned, trying to contain my anger that cut my kiss short.

"she went to hide so she wouldn't die." explained Pip.

"and do you ant to die?" I inquired.

"No." she answered.

"Then start running!" I growled. Pip let out a shriek, and ran off. I smiled, then pecked Cyborg on the cheek.

"I gotta go find Kry." I stated, and was off.

_He kissed me! _I thought to myself happily, and I thought for sure that I'd cry out with joy.


	32. Chapter 31

**Oh yah! after harping Lightning for months she has finally finished the story! YAHHH! the ending is not for another two chapters but they will be posted! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chapter 31

Kry's POV

I thought I heard someone's footsteps running after me but I ignored it.

"Krystal, please stop running!" I heard Starfire's strange voice call out. I sighed and slowed to a walk.

"What do you want Starfire?" I growled, I didn't have a lot of patience for the orange skinned alien.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about Robin," She started but I cut her off.

"Starfire, don't worry, Robin is all yours, I know you like him" I smirked.

Starfire blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Krystal"

I smiled back. "Your welcome"

Starfire left with a "goodbye" and walked down the hallway towards the direction of the living room. Suddenly I heard someone yell, "Pip, get back here!" It was Skipper.

"Never!" Pip squealed back.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I glanced down the hallway and saw Skipper sprinting down the hallway, flames licking at her skin chasing after nothing.

"Looking for me?" I called.

My sister glanced at me and smiled. "There you are" she sighed.

"Yeah, so how was the kiss?" I giggled.

"Shut up"

"Sure, anything for you, Skipp" I grinned. Skipper glared at me, she hated being called nicknames.

"-er" I added, I didn't feel like getting torched.

"Thank you" she grinned.

"So how was it?" I asked again, hopping around my sister, like a child hyper on candy.

"How was what?" Skipper blushed.

"You know what I mea. Give me details and if you don't tell me, I'll go find Cyborg and ask him instead" I smirked.

"You better not" Skipper growled.

"If you don't tell me in ten seconds, I'm gonna have too"

"Ugh, you're so evil" Skipper teased.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I know"

"Fine it was nice" Skipper gave in.

"Good enough, aw Skipper!" I smiled.

"Shut up" she growled.

"Sorry"

Suddenly the hallway went red and the alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Skipper exclaimed.

"I don't know but I have a pretty good idea" I growled.

"Slade" Skipper hissed.

"Yup, it's time to end this once and for all!" I shouted, glaring out the window facing Jump City, hoping that I would be able to beat Slade with a little help of course.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kry's POV

"Why can't Slade just get a life?" I muttered, rolling my blue eyes.

"I don't know, maybe he likes being a one eyed freak" Skipper mumbled.

I stormed down the hallway with Skipper matching my quick stride. I pounded my fist on the bedroom door, it quickly opened, and Misty and Lily stood in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Kry, you're back! You're not evil anymore any more are you?" Lily asked.

I smiled. "Hi and I'm not evil any more thank goodness"

"Well, it's about time" Misty smiled before she threw her arms around me and gave me a big bear hug.

I gasped. "Misty . . . can't . . . breathe"

"Sorry" Her face turned a light shade of red.

"It's okay; come one, let's go to the living room. I want to have a little chat with over gelled hair boy" I growled.

"We don't have much time" I whispered to Skipper, Misty, Lily and Pip. I was sprinting down the hall towards the living room.

No one spoke because we all knew what Slade was planning and we had to stop him. I ran through the doors into the living room, all the Teen Titans were standing in a tight group, whispering urgently.

"Robin!" I shouted, jogging over to the group, Robin glared at me with unfriendly eyes.

"You want to attack Slade, I know, we're going to handle it" he growled.

"Yes, I do because Slade deserves it after all the things he's made me and my sister and my friends go through!" I shouted in his face. Skipper grabbed my arm and tried to hold me back.

"You don't have to worry, Kry, we're going to handle it" Robin growled again.

But no one moved towards the door, Beast Boy went over to the fridge and grabbed a piece of veggie pizza. I could feel the angry slowly rising in my blood, my hands clenched into tight fists.

"This is your idea of handling it?" I shouted.

All the Titans stared at me with wide eyes, probably wondering where my sudden temper had come from.

"I thought you would have been out the door in five seconds! What? Is itty bitty little Robin scared?" I made a baby face at him.

Robin glared at me. "Shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted," It's like you're scared of Slade"

Robin glared at, not moving. "I am not afraid of him"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Robin nodded. "Yes really"

I slowly took a deep breath and calmly walked until I was an inch away from him and shouted in his face.

"Than prove it! Get your butt out there and fight Slade at Cerso Tech! Because if you don't-"I growled, holding up my clenched fist and pointy ice spikes sprouted between my knuckles.

"Kry, calm down" Beast Boy whispered, concern in his dark green eyes, just looking into them calmed me down a little bit.

I looked at all the Titans and mumbled. "Sorry, but you need to understand, Skipper and I lost our parents, Slade killed them and than he kidnapped us and we found out about our powers. Than we meet you and Misty, Lily and Pip; to me it felt like I had a family again, "I could feel the tears coming," A strong family that couldn't be tore apart as easily as before. Our parents had been scientists at Cerso Tech, Slade told us that they came up with a machine to save us since Skipper and I were going to die after we had been born"

All the Titans stared at me in silence.

"At first I felt like a science experiment but Slade said that our parents got fired as soon as they got found out. Than I realized that my parents really loved us if they gave up their jobs to save us. When I was Slade's apprentice, my judgment was clouded, I thought I was doing good when I was doing the exact opposite and that I was hurting the people I loved"

I glanced at Beast Boy and Skipper who both grinned at me.

"At the maze in Cerso Tech that knock on the head," I smiled at Cyborg who blushed, "knocked me to my senses. So here I am asking for your help"

Everyone was silent from the shock of my long speech, the first one to speak was Skipper who sounded a little annoyed, "Well are you going to help us or not?"

Beast Boy smiled first and walked to my side, taking my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'll help you"

Raven smiled too. "It's the least we can do"

Cyborg walked to Skipper's side and muttered. "This is gonna be fun"

Robin and Starfire stood next to each other, Starfire looking confused while Robin and I were glaring at each other.

"You have to help us Robin, you and I are the same, we were both apprentices of Slade. You hate him as much as me and Skipper; it's about time we took him down once and for all" I growled when I said Slade's name.

Robin widened his eyes and sighed. "Fine"

"Yes!" Skipper and I shouted, giving each other a high five.

Beast Boy and Cyborg chuckled while Pip jumped up and down, Lil and Misty grinned eagerly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted, sprinting out the door and out of the Tower, towards probably the biggest fight of my entire life.

"Are we there yet?" Pip questioned for the hundredth time. I rolled my blue eyes, looking straight ahead as I skated on top of my ice bridge by shooting ice out of my hand. Pip held on to my shoulders with a tight grip that it felt like she was digging her super short nails into my skin.

"I'm not going to drop you" I told her calmly.

"You better not" Pip growled.

"Hey at least, you aren't being carried by Skipper" I mentioned, glancing at my sister who was covered from head to toe in flames.

Skipper glanced at me and than at Pip and smiled at her horrified expression. Unfortunately that only made Pip tighten her grip. I couldn't wait to get to Cerso Tech and beat heck out of Slade. My hands clenched into fists just thinking about it.

My life with the Titans and Lily, Misty and Pip seemed to flash before my eyes. Every single detail, the good and especially the bad, I fought back the tears in my eyes.

"I hope you can forgive me Skipper for all the bad things I've done. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else" I muttered quietly.

Skipper stared at me in shock, her golden brown eyes wide. "Of course, Krystal, you're my sister, I forgive you with all my heart"

I smiled and whispered. "Thank you"

Once we reached Cerso Tech. there was no one there, the parking lot was completely empty. All the lights were off but I knew that there had to be a few security guards walking around.

Pip let go of my shoulders and jumped to the ground. She was shaking a little so she had to be excited. I probably looked exactly like her; I was ready to get this whole thing over with.

"What's going on here?," Robin growled," Where's Slade?"

I narrowed my eyes at a nearby garage that had four separate floors. "I don't know but I'm going to find out"

I took a step forward towards the entrance, when Skipper grabbed my arm.

"I'm going with you"

I smiled at my sister. "Come one, Skipper, let's go kick Slade's butt"

Skipper grinned widely at the thought; I giggled and led the way into the car garage. For once Robin didn't object, I glanced back at him. Robin was staring at me with a odd expression, for some reason I got the impression that he knew that Skipper and I had to fight Slade alone.

As soon as we walked into the car garage I got the feeling that someone was watching us. I glanced over my shoulder but no one was there, it was too dark to see anything.

I sighed nervously.

Skipper looked at me. "What's up?"

I shook my head. "Nothing"

Her deep golden brown eyes stared me down.

"Okay, I'm scare there I said it" I whispered.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "It's okay to be scared, you're only human, Kry. But you need to know that we'll beat Slade and Mom and Dad would be proud of us"

I smiled. "How did you get so smart? You were always the one in detention"

Skipper blushed. "You're starting to rub off on me"

I laughed. "And it only took fifteen years"

Suddenly a man chuckled; I felt my body stiffen for only a second. I glared at a nearby figure of a man where he stood it was dimly lit but I could make out his black and orange costume and mask that completely covered his face.

"Hello girls" he chuckled darkly.

Skipper and I glared at him.

"What? No hello? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" he chuckled again.

"Listen here you freak of nature" Skipper growled, but Slade cut her off.

"Watch your mouth child, what would your parents say? Oh wait they're dead" Slade laughed.

I felt my angry boil over until I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Okay, that's it" I shouted, on the tips of my fingers, I formed thorn sharp icicles, I drew back my hand and threw them at Slade. He dodged only four, the fifth hit him in the shoulder.

Slade cursed under his breath and pulled out his metal stick, but suddenly a fireball appeared out of nowhere and melted it. He jumped back and watched his stick was reduced to a metal puddle.

"Aw, did we break your toy?" I pouted.

"You poor baby" Skipper made a baby face/

"You girls can't beat me" Slade hissed.

"We'll see about that" Skipper growled, throwing another fireball at him. It hit him squarely in the chest. But Skipper wasn't done with him yet. She sprinted towards Slade and kicked and punched him until he was bloody and covered with burns.

She moved away and I took over. I used a lot of his own moves. I threw him against the walls, probably breaking every bone in his body. I threw him again at the wall. Slowly I walked toward Slade, who laid on the ground knocked out cold.

"Is he dead? Did we win?" Skipper mumbled.

Before I could answer, Slade quickly got up and grabbed my wrist and easily flung me over the edge of the third floor of the garage.

I screamed and before I could fall to my death I grabbed onto the edge and held on for dear life.

"Krystal!" Skipper screamed.

"Did you really think you could bat me that easily?" Slade chuckled.

"Yeah actually I did" Skipper growled.

"Silly girl" Slade laughed.

"You know what I've had enough of you" Skipper shouted.

And before I knew it, Skipper kicked Slade over the edge. I watched him fall and heard the thud.

"Good riddance" I muttered.

"Kry grab my hand!" Skipper yelled.

I grabbed her hand and once we were a couple of feet away from the ledge I sighed in relief.

"Finally it's over"

**not the story! there's still a chapter left!**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kry's POV

"You guys did it!" Lily and Misty screamed, running towards me and Skipper as we walked out of the garage. They were both covered in cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Slade's robot minions but don't worry we destroyed all of them" Misty smiled.

As I looked around, I noticed all of the robot parts laying around the ground.

I sighed in relief. Robin calmly walked over to where we were standing and he was . . . . . smiling.

"Whoa, over gelled hair boy actually smiles?" Skipper whispered in my ear.

"I guess he doesn't seem like the smiling type though" I whispered back. Skipper bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Good job Krystal and Skipper"

"Thanks Robin" Skipper smiled and as soon as he walked away, she giggled, "His name is Dick"

"Is she okay?" Misty asked cautiously.

"I think she's just tried it's been a long day" I whispered.

"Kry! Kry!" Beast Boy shouted, running towards us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Beast boy looked kind of concerned his green eyes troubled. "Slade's gone! He was there a second ago, but when I turned around he was gone!"

"Crap" I muttered.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? We have plenty of room" Beast Boy whined, following me back to the living room, carrying my backpack with only a few items inside.

"I'm sure" I smiled, "Don't worry BB, I'll come visit"

"You better" he smiled back.

I quickly kissed him on the cheek before the doors to the living room opened. It was officially, me, Skipper, Lily, Misty, and Pip were leaving the Tower. We owned the Titans our lives, after the battle with Slade, Skipper and I had a long talk. We decided that we wanted to start our own superhero team.

Of course Cyborg and Beast Boy complained, Robin and Starfire could probably care less and I think Raven would probably miss me a little bit.

I would miss everyone, except Robin and Starfire, but I would always have the memories of our friendship with the Teen Titans. Like I said, I would come visit. They wouldn't be able to keep me and Skipper away. Skipper would burn down the entrance if she had to.

When I entered the room, Skipper, Misty, Lily and Pip were standing by the main door, hugging everyone goodbye.

"Thank you for helping us, we'll keep in touch" Skipper smiled.

Robin nodded his head.

"No longer in a smiling mood huh Robin?" I laughed.

He glared at me. "Shut up"

I rolled my eyes.

"We better get going, there will be a lot of traffic," I smiled," Goodbye"

"Where are we going anyway?" Lily asked, curiously. I sat in the passenger seat, Lily was driving (being super smart comes in handy), Misty was stuck in the middle between Pip and Skipper.

"No idea" I giggled.

"I always wanted to go to Philadelphia!" Pip squealed, happily.

"Who cares what you want!" Skipper growled.

"Philly wouldn't be that bad, Skipp" I smiled.

"-er" she hissed.

"Oh I'm so scared" I laughed.

"You should be" Skipper giggled, trying to act mad but epically failing.

"Okay, we get it!" Lily yelled, nervously, probably because she was afraid Skipper would light on fire and melt the car.

As we drove away, I stared blankly out the window, wondering what was going to me and my sister along with our friends. With Slade gone (sort of), everything in my eyes seemed so peaceful. I was almost about to close my eyes when I heard Robin screaming from a window in the Tower.

Misty widened her blue eyes and a smirk formed on her face.

"Misty, what did you do?" I asked, all of us staring at her cautiously. She smiled wider and reached into her bag and pulled out a large, gray jar with a big black letters written on the front, "Cement Hair Gel"

"I took his hair gel" Misty laughed.

THE END?

**Hey guys! Lightning here aka Kry! Haha I hope you like the ending as much as me and laces did! I had so much fun writing this story! I am very sorry that Kry turned evil but at least I'm good again! YAY! It took like 5 months for laces to make me finish my chapters and I am very sorry especially to u for making u wait for long I hope u can forgive me! J I hope u enjoyed the ending misty is awesome isn't she? Laces and I came up with tht ending a while ago, we were like 'IT HAS TO END THIS WAY!' PEACE! :D**


	35. final authors note

**Hey People! Laces and Lightning here! Okay… so… Authors note! YAH! So this is an actual authors note where both of the authors are present. Sooo… I guess we should talk about the first book. Lightning, how exactly did we come up with it again?**

_I was sleeping over at your house, remember? Back in like, October. _

**OH YAH! The L and L club. Two reviews, one of which was us reviewing ourselves. Poor David. So, I'm gonna sound a but like Dora here, but what was your favorite part?**

_I hate Dora, just putting that out there. My favorite part was when we found out Misty stole Robin's hair gel. Hahaha! _

**That was good. We had that ending planned since we began writing. I don't know what my favorite part was. Most likely watching Skipper and Pip fight. **

_Yes. All because Pip ruined your kiss with Cyborg. Haha! Me and Beast Boy are awesome!_

**Well, he's a player! You., readers, will find out more in the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel. So, how'd you guys like the book? Love it? Hate it? Wanna burn it? (I can't take credit for that statement.) So tell us what you guys think, and if any of you wanna see something happen in the sequel, please tell us! :D**

_Yes! Please tell us!Do you guys still hate Kry cause she turned evil?_

**And do you guys now love Skipper more? … or do we have Pip fans out there?**

_What about Lily and Misty? I love Pip by the way. She's awesome. _

***Growls* Pip lover. Yah, Lily and Misty are awesome! So please, tell us who you guys favor! Kry, Skipper, Misty, Lily, or Pip. **

_They like me the most. :) _

**Let them decide, Ice Princess!**

_Hot head. _

**YOU WANNA BRING IT?**

_You know it!_

**Please. I can kick your sorry butt!**

_*Ice spikes form on upper arms* You sure bout that?_

***Fire burns* Positive!**

_*Throws multiple ice spikes at Laces.* _

***Tries to light Lightning on fire.***

_*Tries to freeze Laces in a block of ice.*_

Epic Battle Ensues

**So anyway, please review and be prepared for out sequel! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces :D**

_~Lightning :) _


End file.
